Closer To Home
by Nix1978
Summary: An old friend of Morgan's is murdered in Chicago. Morgan wants to investigate to see if it is linked to other killings, but comes to find the case is much closer to home than he thought. All of the team involved. M/P friendship and support
1. Chapter 1

**This is will be a multi chapter case fic so the first chapter is really just setting the scene. I hope you enjoy it anyway. It's my first case fic story, so go easy, but I'd love to know what you think. **

**Thanks as always to Sara Nublas who beta'd this for me…. Her patience is invaluable!**

"You got nothing on me." The unkempt stinking monster smirked in the back seat of the SUV, leaning forward slightly due to the cuffs shackling his hands behind his back.

"Give it a rest Clarence. It doesn't matter how many you times you tell us we've got nothing on you, those prints on that knife aren't going to disappear." Morgan said, looking down at his phone as it started ringing.

"You'll never get her to testify against me….."

Clarence stopped mid sentence as Morgan held a hand up to him to stop talking, answering the call.

"Hotch?"

"_Everything ok?"_

"Yeah, apart from the fact _he_ won't shut up for more than five seconds."

"_Ok, when you get back to the precinct me and Rossi will interview him. You and Prentiss got to the victim's family and explain what's happened as they already know you. She's going to need all the support she can get."_

"Sure."

Morgan placed the cell phone back in his pocket.

"What did Hotch want?" Emily asked, quickly glancing over to Morgan as she was driving.

"He's wants to interview Clarence with Rossi."

"Who's gonna interview me?" The voice bellowed from the back seat.

Morgan turned in his seat slightly, "You'll see when we get back. Now sit back and shut up."

"But I don't wanna shut up and you can't make me."

Morgan shook his head and looked at Emily who was smirking at Morgan's impatience with the child like monster in the rear.

"It's not funny you know." He muttered unable to stop himself smiling also.

His smile did stop though when he felt the hot breath of Clarence on his neck again;

"So you wanna bet on how long it is before I'm outta here?" he smirked.

"I'll tell you what is a cert Clarence…. Tonight, you'll be in a cold, damp cell alone, or may be with Big Bad Brutus, whilst _I_ will be eating steak and sipping an ice cold beer in the company of a pretty young lady." Morgan answered

Emily rolled her eyes and laughed having heard that line a number of times. At that, Morgan's phone rang out for a second time… "Well you are Mr popular. May be it's that pretty young lady." Emily said sarcastically.

Morgan chuckled, "It's probably just Hotch again."

But as he looked at the screen he frowned quizzically as the number was unknown.

"Hello. Derek Morgan."

"_Hi Derek. It's Max. Max Harper."_

It took just a couple of seconds pause for Morgan to recall Max from his time as a beat cop in Chicago.

"Max. It's been a long time. Good to hear from you."

"_Wish I was calling under better circumstances Derek, but I have some bad news."_

"What's up?"

"_It's Pete, Derek."_

"What about him? Is he ok?"

The sudden concern in Morgan's voice caused Emily to glance over at him once again.

"_I'm sorry man. There's no easy way to say this….. He's dead."_

"What?"

Emily frowned hearing Morgan's voice break, wandering what on earth he was talking about.

"_Someone killed him."_

Morgan felt his whole body tense and rise in temperature as Max uttered those words. He paused, as if needing a few seconds for what his old friend had told him to sink in.

"_Derek? You still there?"_

"Er…. Yeah. Was he on duty?"

"_No. At home."_  
>"What about Melissa?"<p>

"_She's ok."_

"Look, I can't really talk now. Can I call you later?" Morgan said flustered.

"_Sure… and Derek, I'm really sorry."_

"Yeah me too." His voice trailed off as he finished the sentence and cancelled the call.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked straight away.

Morgan shook his head, looking out of the window, "Nothing. I'll tell you later." He mumbled.

Emily knew not to push any further. Unfortunately Clarence did not.

Leaning forward once again, he spoke just a few inches away from Morgan's ear.

"You know, that little bitch is gonna be right back in my bed straight after you release me."

"Clarence, just sit back and be quiet." Emily raised her voice.

He chuckled, "No."

"If you don't I'm going to pull this car over and…"

"What? What exactly are _you_ going to do you dumb bitch."

Emily jumped in her seat a little as Morgan suddenly whipped around and practically leaped into the back seat, pushing Clarence backwards. Leaning over, he placed his forearm across the man's chest, "You shut up and don't say a word until we get you in that interview room. I am not some little girl you can push around and so help me God if you don't shut up I'll show you."

Emily could hear the venom in Morgan's voice and was worried. He rarely lost his cool this way. Not that Clarence didn't deserve it, but she knew this wasn't about Clarence. It was about that phone call.

Morgan had managed to shock Clarence into sitting still and mute for the rest of the journey. He was deposited in the interview room and handed over to Hotch and Rossi.

…

"So you gonna tell me what's up?" Emily asked as she drove to the victim's family home.

Morgan had his elbow rested on the door, sat in the same trance he had been all the way to the precinct earlier, staring out of the window.

"Morgan?" She said a little louder, but still gentle.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him turn toward her, "The phone call was from an old friend of mine when I worked in Chicago."

"What. When you were a cop?"

"Yeah. He just told me that my old partner was murdered."

Emily's eyes widened and she couldn't help but turn to look at him quickly.

"Derek, I'm so sorry. Did he say how?"

"No, I told him I'd call him back to find out more."

"Ok. Well I'll deliver the news to the Howards. You call your friend."

"No Emily, I should come with you. I'll be fine."

"I know you'll be fine Derek, but it doesn't take two of us to tell them. Stay in the car and I'll speak to them. Ok?"

"Ok."

He didn't need anymore convincing. He was desperate to find out exactly what happened to his friend.

…..

Emily stood talking to the Howards, telling them that their daughter was in hospital, fighting for her life, after being beaten and burnt by the boyfriend that they had detested since the first day they met him. It was not easy. And seeing Morgan distressed, pacing up and down beside the SUV made it no easier. She spent no less time with them than they needed though and soon she was back outside with Morgan.

She returned just as he was just getting back into the SUV. She joined him but said nothing. Just drove. To ask him if he was ok would be stupid. He wasn't ok. She could see it in his face. His lips were purse. His eyebrows dipped. His breathing rapid. He looked like he was about to explode. This was not a conversation for the car.

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked, his attention suddenly drawn to their surroundings.

"We're just getting coffee."

"Don't we need to get back?"

"Nope. Hotch and Rossi have it all under control. We're having coffee."

….

"So…. What's your friend's name?" Emily asked not letting her gaze leave his face as they sat in the booth waiting for their order.

"Pete…. Pete Collins. We were partners for nearly a year and we've been friends since. But…." He stopped shaking his head.

"But what?"

"I can't remember the last time I spoke to him." Morgan looked up from the table to meet her stare… "I can't remember."

A wave of guilt suddenly flowed throughout him. Every time he had thought about ringing Pete lately he had put it off until tomorrow. Now, tomorrow would never come.

"Hey listen… " She said leaning in a bit closer. "…. we all get busy. Life gets in the way sometimes… Tell me what's happened."

"All I know is that he was killed at his house. His throat was slashed."

"Do they have any idea who did it?"

Morgan shook his head slowly, looking deep in thought.

"What?" Emily asked sensing there was something more.

"A few days before, two other cops were killed."

"And they think it was the same person?"

"No. Well, not officially. They haven't linked the cases. Max says there isn't enough, but…"

"But you're not convinced?"

"I have nothing to base that on, but I have to know."

"Of course. I understand. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask Max to send the crime scene notes and photos"  
>Emily couldn't hide the slight grimace on her face.<br>"What?" He asked a little annoyed.  
>She leant in even closer and softened her voice,<br>"Derek, remember when you took me to see Matthew in the mortuary? "  
>He nodded.<br>"Well every time I think of him, all I see is that vision of him on the slab. You don't want to remember your friend that way. Believe me. "  
>"I have to make sure."<p>

The almost pleading tone of his voice took her back to that day John Cooley told her Matthew was dead. She had felt numb. All that mattered to her was finding out exactly what had happened. It was all she could focus on that day…. That day she needed her team, the same way Morgan did today.  
>"I know you need to find out what happened. I get that. All I'm suggesting is that you let me take a look at the photos first. Don't look at them unless you really have to."<br>He sat staring at the table, his eyebrows still downwards.  
>"You do trust me right?" She asked.<br>"Of course I do. . . I just. . . . "

He did trust her. He knew she would go over the crime scene notes with a fine tooth comb for him, but he had to know for himself;

He looked back up at her, "If you could go back, would you change anything you did?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you still go and see Matthew?"

She looked him in the eyes and they both knew the answer to that question without her needing to answer it,

"Yes. I would do it all the same and I'm not saying don't ever look at the photos, just let me take a look first. I'll get Reid to look at them with me. Between us we won't miss anything. Any hint of a link and I promise we'll take it to Hotch.. .. . . Deal?"  
>"Deal." He uttered.<p>

She smiled in an attempt to reassure him, but it was futile. They both knew he would be looking at the photos. He owed it to Pete to make sure justice was done, but they were both content to let Emily be his buffer, even if only temporarily.  
>"Come on then" She said as she stood, ". . . Give Max a call on the way back and get him to send the stuff to Garcia. . . . Oh and you better warn her. "<br>…

Morgan, Reid and Emily stood in Garcia's office, with the techy ready to open the files.  
>Emily turned to look at Morgan who stood with his arms folded, showing no intention of moving.<br>She moved closer to him and lowered her voice, "We've got this."  
>"I <em>can<em> handle it Emily."  
>"I know you can, but remember what I said about Matthew."<br>He took a long look at her and then back to the blank screen. He knew she was right, but now that he was here… Now that with one click of a button so much could be revealed, he didn't want to leave.  
>"I promise you we won't miss anything." She whispered.<br>Ear wigging the profilers' conversation, Garcia jumped up and took hold of Morgan's arm, "Come on you. . . you can buy me lunch."

Emily's stare on him didn't falter. He knew she was not going to give up, so he relented… for now anyway, and he let Garcia lead him out of the room. As soon as the two had disappeared, Reid jumped into Garcia's seat and opened up the first of the photographs.  
>"Ok this is the crime scene of the first two victims, Officers Frankie Mathers and Adam Hayes. . ." Reid started, "The crime scene notes state that they got a call to possible intruders on site at an old workshop."<br>The two agents took a few moments to take in the first photo. A dark haired, stocky male could be seen lying face down, a pool of blood spread either side of his torso. A placard with the number '1' had been placed on the wooden floor next to his head.  
>"Mathers was found face down in the main workshop area with a single gun shot wound to his back. Not one other mark on him suggesting any kind of fight." Reid took from the notes.<br>"Does it say whether he had his weapon drawn?" Emily asked, scanning the photo for any clues.  
>"Looks like it, notes say the gun was found underneath him, but not holstered."<br>"Ok so the unsub was quick and quiet. Doesn't look like Mathers even attempted to turn round. "  
>"No it says the bullet went straight through his heart, not at any angle. "<br>"There's not much to go on here. . . . ." She muttered. ". . . . Go to the next photo. "  
>As the next image appeared, both agents' eyes widened at the sight. A complete contrast to the scene before.<br>A much more slender male was lying on his back with arms and legs out to the sides in a star shape. His young eyes were wide open as if he were staring straight at the camera. If he didn't have a cop's uniform on, they would have sworn he was barely old enough to drive, let alone protect the streets of Chicago.  
>Usually, their attention would be first drawn to the shiny bolts pierced through the palms of his hands, pinning him to the floor, but right now, all they could focus on was the cut up flesh that once was his torso.<br>"It says he was slashed sixty three times on his chest. Cause of death a single stab wound to the heart." Reid cited from the notes  
>"Does it say when the slashes were done"<br>"Yeah. Before he died, apart from the arc carved into his stomach. That was done afterward."  
>"So, he was prepared enough to go to the lengths of bolting the victim's hands to the floor with a nail gun and tying his feet to the pipes, but frantic enough to slash him sixty three times?" Emily was asking herself.<br>"The unsub may not have been frantic. May be he was torturing the victim. He wanted him to suffer before he died. And the carving was done with care."  
>"What's that all about do you think?"<br>"No idea. . . Shall we look at the third victim?"  
>It felt wrong somehow referring to Derek's friend as 'the victim'. They all knew using that terminology helped to desensitise themselves a little, but on this occasion that just didn't feel right.<p>

Once again the scene was completely different to the previous ones. The warm looking sitting room was a stark contrast to the dark, cold looking workshop from before. In the middle of the room was a white male, sat on what looked like a wooden dining room chair. The white male of course was Pete Collins. The first photo of this set was looking at Pete sideways on, his head hanging forward with his chin resting on his chest.

"Look at his body Reid…" Emily started. "…. It's covered in bruises. He took a huge beating before he died. What was the cause of death?"

Reid pulled up the next photo.

"This…." Was all he said as he pointed to the close up shot of Pete's head. It was obviously being held up by someone as the photo was taken. They stared at the slit in his neck, exposing the inside of his throat and the slashes on his face.

"So he beats him, slashes his throat and then carves into his face?" Emily asks Reid.

"Yeah, and again the carvings on his face were done after death, but it's a different shape this time."

"Well I don't know about you Reid, but that's enough to link them for me. All cops and two of them badly hurt before being killed and then carvings post mortem."

"Yeah I agree, but there's still a lot of differences. You wanna speak to Hotch now or look at the crimes scenes some more first?"

"Seven heads are better than two." Emily stated

"So you think Morgan should help too?"

"No, but do you think we'll stop him?"

Reid shook his head.

"Ok, you speak to Hotch and gather the others. I'll go talk to Morgan. Emily said, turning and making her way out of the room.

…..

As Emily approached Morgan and Garcia she gave him a small smile. He couldn't tell if it was a good news or bad news smile, but then he guessed there was no good news today.

"Well?" He asked before she could even open her mouth.

Nodding her head she said, "Yeah we think they may be linked."

"I knew it."

Garcia placed one hand on his arm, "She said think Morgan."

He looked back to Garcia and then returned to Emily, "Tell me."

"There are some key parts of the MO that are pretty unique. We decided that it would be best for all of us to go through the crime scenes together. There are a lot of differences too Derek. Reid is just speaking to Hotch now."

"Ok, let's go."

As he began to walk past Emily, she held out her hand in front of him, lightly touching his stomach preventing him walking any further.

"What?" He said looking down at her hand.

"Listen, before we go in there and look at these photos I just want to prepare you. I'm not trying to stop you, but this is your friend."

He swallowed as he stared at her.

"How bad is it?" He muttered.

"It's not pretty, but you have seen far worse. Just remember the Pete you knew ok?" She said softly.

He nodded and then followed Emily's lead to the round table where the rest of the team, except Hotch, were all gathered.

He could feel all the sad stares from his friends bearing down on him as he took his seat, but he didn't want pity. He just wanted these people to help find who did this to his friend and stop it from happening to anyone else.

Morgan focused his attention on Hotch who was entering the room. The Unit Chief reciprocated;

"Morgan, I'm sorry about your friend. If we can, we will do everything we can to catch this guy."

"If?" Morgan questioned.

"We haven't been invited in on this yet. It isn't our case."

"But if we think we have a serial cop killer they'll want all the help they can get right?" Reid quickly got in.

"Yes and if we find that link, I promise I will call the Police Department myself and offer our assistance… Right, Prentiss can you go through what we have so far."

She glanced quickly at Morgan who was suddenly focused in on her and then nodded to Reid to bring the photos up on the screen in front of them.

Seeing Morgan tense as the pictures appeared, she started her briefing to take any focus off him,

"Ok, we have three victims. All cops with the Chicago Police Department. The first two victims were partners, Adam Hayes, a rookie, 22 years old and Frankie Mathers, 43 years old, Hayes' training officer. Third victim is Pete Collins, 39 years old, Detective with fifteen years service."

"What connections are there between the three of them?" Rossi asked.

"Apart from the fact they are all cops, none. Mathers and Hayes work at a different precinct to Collins, all of their arrests have been cross referenced and there are no matches. Collins has never worked with either Mathers or Hayes."

Hotch frowned, "Ok, talk us through the crime scenes."

Emily nodded once again towards Reid who took the lead, "The first victims are Mathers and Hayes. On Thursday 21st April they answered a call to Baker's & Sons, an old workshop in the Wicker Park District of Chicago at one twenty five a.m. Despatch could make no contact with them after they called in to say they had arrived. They despatched another unit which arrived twenty minutes later."

"Twenty minutes?" Morgan said, the frustration in his voice not escaping anyone.

"Yeah, apparently it was a busy night and the area they were in is a known black spot for the radios so their response was a bit slower than would normally be expected."

Rossi glanced over to Morgan as he shook his head, and then leant in a little closer to him, "I know it's no consolation, but I don't think a quicker response would have made any difference here Morgan."

Everyone in the room, including Morgan, knew that Rossi could not possibly know that, but no-one interjected understanding the older Agent's reasons for making such a statement. As angry as it made Morgan, there was nothing he could do to change it now, and he needed to hear the rest.

Emily looked at Reid and widened her eyes willing him to continue

"So, Mathers was shot in the back from approximately 10 feet away. There are no defensive wounds anywhere and no other indication that he had any kind of altercation with the unsub. Hayes is a different story though."

Reid moved closer to the screen and pointed to the photo of Hayes.

"Hayes' hands were bolted to the wooden floor and his ankles tied to the pipes on the wall. He had sixty three slash marks on his chest and was killed by a single stab wound to the heart. Then this was carved into his chest after he was dead." Reid traced the arc on Hayes' stomach.

"Any idea what that means?" JJ asked.

"No not yet…" Emily interjected, "…. but there may be a clue in the next photo."

She looked to Reid, but he just stared back at her and she knew he was waiting for her to deliver the most difficult analysis.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Morgan shifting in his seat a little, bracing himself for what was about to come.

Wanting to make this as quick as possible, she rapidly continued and stood up to replace Reid by the screen and looked towards her team.

"Ok, Pete Collins was at home alone, off duty, on Monday 25th April. It was his second day off. At three fifteen a.m. the neighbours' dog woke them up barking in the back yard. When they went to have a look, they found a bloody rag in the back garden and saw the back door of Pete Collin's house open. They called the Police who arrived ten minutes later and found Pete."

Before turning to the screen, she gave Morgan one look. A look that he knew meant what was coming was about to hurt. He knew this was going to be bad, but he couldn't help but want to know every single thing that happened to his friend. This was the only way they would be able to find his killer and stop anyone else falling victim to him. But suddenly something came to him and he sat forward in his seat,

"Emily?"

They all turned to look at him hearing the slight desperation in his voice as he said her name.

"Yeah."

"You said he was home alone. It was the middle of the night. Where was Melanie….? His wife."

"The notes say her mother was taken ill suddenly that day and she went to stay with her for the night."

"Oh ok." He said, leaning back.

Emily stared at him for a few seconds wandering if there was anything further, but nothing came. She saw the whole room staring at him also, so pointed to the screen to grab their attention back.

"Pete was found in his sitting room tied to a dining chair. He had extensive bruising to his face, torso and legs which were as a result of an assault before he died."

"And the cause of death?" Hotch asked.

She took a deep breath and let her eyes dart to Morgan before resting on Reid again to bring up the next photo.

Morgan stared at the close up image in front of him of his friend's face. But it wasn't his friend. It was a monstrosity. There was a gaping hole where his neck should be. His face was black and blue and cut up. Morgan dug his fingernails into the armrests to stop himself jumping up and kicking the table. He felt one by one his friends glance over to him, but quickly look away again, not wanting him to see their sympathy. They knew that was not what he wanted right now. He wanted them to catch the killer.

After a few seconds of being consumed by the photo he became aware that Emily was talking again.

"….. obviously the cause of death was the loss of blood from the throat being slashed, however just like with Hayes, these carvings on his face were made after Pete died."

"But it's a completely different shape." Garcia stated.

"Yes, but the carvings on both Hayes and Pete were done post mortem with time and precision." Emily answered.

"But we have no idea what they symbolise…." Hotch started. "….however, the fact that the victims are all cops and the unusual MO of the carvings being made post mortem is enough to start us off. I will call Chicago and offer our services. Garcia, can you start going through the victim's backgrounds both personal and professional. There has to be a link. JJ, can you get the jet ready….. If they invite us in we will analyse this further on the plane and be ready for wheels up in thirty."

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

The team alighted the SUVs parked outside the Police Station in Chicago and filtered one by one towards the doors. Hotch halted all of a sudden and signalled for them all to enter in front of him, but stopping Morgan, who had been in a trance since they started the journey from the airport; "Morgan, do you want some time to go and see your family? We've got plenty of cover here."

He asked with some apprehension, knowing Morgan would say no, but he felt it his duty to offer him this time and space.

Morgan closed his eyes shook out of his mind what he imagined he had just heard from his Chief….. _'Morgan you're too close, get out of our way._'

Of course after a split second of biting his tongue, Morgan bought himself back to reality and reminded himself Hotch meant nothing of the sort and was doing what he thought right.

"No, it's ok. I'll see them when this is over."

Hotch nodded, knowing nothing more needed to be said, and followed on behind the rest of the team into the old red brick police station.

"Detective Eric McLain, this is Doctor Reid, Agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Jareau…" Hotch said pointing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you all. Wish it were in better circumstances, but I guess we should get straight down to it. Everyone here is on edge and we really wanna catch this guy."

"Of course. I can speak in behalf of everyone when I say how sorry we are for your losses." Hotch assured.

The Detective nodded and then took a small breath… "Well I better get you up to speed."

"We've gone through the files in a lot of detail on the plane…." Hotch started, "Has there been anything new in the past five hours?"

"Yes there has…" The attention of everyone was suddenly drawn more so to McLain. "…We've had another murder."

"Another cop?" Morgan was the first to ask

"No. A man by the name of Luis Mendez. It happened about four hours ago. We didn't link it at first because it wasn't an officer, but the victim was bound by rope and stabbed in the neck."

"Any carving on the body?" Rossi was next to question.

"No."

"So how have you linked the cases?"

"Two things. I had the rope that bound the victim fast tracked at the lab. It's the same as the rope that bound Officer Pete Collins."

No-one looked at Morgan at the mention of his name, but Emily glanced at him through the corner of her eye and saw his chest rise and fall a little heavier.

"That's pretty compelling Detective. What was the second thing?" Hotch continued.

"There was no carving on the flesh, but there was this…."

McLain pulled out a photograph. It was of a naked torso, the material from the chequered shirt lain either side of it. On the flesh they could see the letter 'A' written in what they could only assume was the victim's blood.

Reid moved in a little closer, "Look how neat it is. Just like on the previous victims. The unsub took time drawing this."

"So we can safely assume the carvings on the others victim's were letters then?" JJ said almost questioning herself.

Reid put his hand to his chin, "Yeah, so we've got a 'C' a 'Z' and a 'A'. That make any sense to anyone?"

"If it's going to make sense to anyone Reid it's going to be you." Emily told the young profiler.

Shaking his head, he glanced at Morgan and then back to the rest of his team, "No it doesn't mean anything to me." He said apologetically.

"Ok, so he's not an officer…." Emily continued, "….Any family members who are in the force?"

"No." McLain replied, "We've found no link yet."

Hotch took charge, "Ok, Detective, can you get someone to take Doctor Reid and Agent Rossi to the crime scene and can you send the details of the latest victim to our technical analyst back at Quantico." The Detective nodded, "JJ and I will go and speak to Mendez's family….."

He paused as he saw Morgan's face looking at him, wandering what task he would entrust him with. "Morgan and Prentiss, you go and speak to Pete's wife."

Emily smiled sadly inside at what Hotch was doing. Morgan needed to speak to this woman. They had history. They could mourn Pete together, but it was still work. Morgan would be contributing to the case and that was the most important thing to him right now, even if part of the reason he was doing it were to shove his grief to the pit of his stomach and not let it out.

~~CM~~

Hotch and JJ sat in the sitting room of Luis Mendez's home. Alexis Mendez had insisted she make them some tea even though they had politely declined her offer. JJ could see from the look in the woman's eyes that she had still not acknowledged that her husband was dead. It was no surprise. It had been only a few hours ago. It wouldn't be long though before the shock wore off. JJ guessed Alexis was putting that off for as long as possible.

The woman's hands shook as she placed the tea cups on the coffee table., "Do you want cake? I can get cake." She said fussily

JJ stood and very lightly touched the woman's arm, "Mrs Mendez. Please take a seat." She said gently.

Alexis looked at the blond Agent and she actually thought the woman's face was about to break.

"We won't keep you long. We just have a few questions. Is that ok?" JJ almost whispered.

The woman nodded quickly and then sat down, JJ following suit and sitting back next to Hotch.

"Mrs Mendez…." Hotch started softly, "This may sound like a strange question, but do you have anyone in your family connected with law enforcement?"

She continued to stare at a spot on the floor, her breathing rate increasing. She shook her head slowly and just as Hotch was about to start talking again, Alexis let a little laugh escape her lips.

"Mrs Mendez?" JJ uttered, looking at Hotch confused.

There was a small silence and then Alexis stared quietly, "Sid always told Luis he could never be a cop. He said he'd be too soft. Talk them into changing their ways by talking to them over tea and hot buns. Luis always saw the good in people. He used to say that no soul was completely lost. He would never hurt anyone…." Her voice turned to desperation and she suddenly turned and looked Hotch in the eye,

"….. Why? Why would anyone want to kill him?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. I promise you, we have the best people working on this."

"It won't bring him back though will it?"

"No." Hotch muttered.

"Who is Sid Mrs Mendez?" JJ said grabbing her attention.

"Sid? Sid is Luis's best friend…." Alexis stood up, "Oh god I haven't told him. I must tell him….. But he may already know."

"How would he know Mrs Mendez?" JJ asked also standing up.

"He's a retired cop. But I know he still has lots of friends that are still in the force."

"How long did your husband know Sid?" Hotch questioned, shooting JJ an inquisitive glance.

"Longer than I've know Luis. They were more like brothers than friends."

"Have you got contact details for him?"

"Of course. I'll just get his number and address."

As Alexis walked out of the room, JJ took a step closer to the unit Chief, "That has to be a link right?"

"Yeah, call Garcia get the background on him. We'll go to his place now."

~~CM~~

Emily pulled up outside the brownstone. The perfect looking house for a young family. She pulled the handbrake on and switched off the engine and then turned to Morgan who was staring out of the window at the house.

"Morgan?"

There was a pause for a few seconds and then his deep raspy voice started, "She's pregnant Emily."

"What?"

"Melanie. She's pregnant. Pete called me a couple of weeks ago to tell me, but we were on a case so he left a message. I tried to call him back but I couldn't get through and then we were on another case and…."

"You didn't get to speak to him…. " She confirmed

Morgan shook his head, "They'd been trying for years. I was so happy for him and I never got to tell him."

"He'd of known Derek….."

He turned to look at her and nodded, "Come on, let's go."

The agents alighted the SUV and Morgan led them up the stairs, knocking the door at the top.

It took half a minute or so, but the door slowly opened.

A dark haired woman answered. There was no question that this was Melanie. She had no colour in her skin. Her eyes were red raw and almost dead. Her shoulders were hunched forward. She was numb.

Morgan looked at her in a little shock, but did not speak.

Emily watched the woman's face change as the realisation of who was stood in front of her sunk in.

"Derek?"

Her voice broke. Her face broke. She practically fell into him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing.

Emily stood a few steps down feeling as if she were intruding somehow.

Morgan felt Melanie's arms around him holding on so tight. The tears were already soaking through his t-shirt. He felt the moisture in his own eyes but squeezed so hard it stung to stop them from falling. He had to be strong for her. He had to hold it together so they could find the son of a bitch who left this woman to raise a child on her own and butchered his friend.

"Melanie." Morgan said softly.

He rubbed her back and gently pulled out of the embrace, but not letting go of her arm, "Come on, let's get inside."

He guided her into the house and to the sitting room, Emily following a few paces behind.

Melanie sat on the sofa and looked up noticing the brunette stranger stood in her living room.

Morgan sat next to the broken woman, "Mel. This is Emily. She works with me. She's here to help find the person who did this."

Melanie looked up at Emily and acknowledged her with the smallest of nods.

"I'll go fix some drinks." Emily said softly. And not waiting for either of them to agree or disagree, she left to find the kitchen.

She stood in there for about fifteen minutes and could hear the muffled sounds of Morgan and Melanie. Every now and then the voices stopped and she knew the widow had broken down into tears and Morgan would be holding her again, attempting the impossible task of comforting her.

When she returned, the look on Morgan's face hit her like a tonne of bricks. It was full of anger and pain. Rage and helplessness. Bewilderment and heartbreak. He was wanting to be strong as usual, so, Emily handed them the drinks, sat opposite Melanie and to take just a little of the burden from his shoulders, she slowly and gently asked the questions they needed to…..

~~CM~~

The team met back at the Police Station to exchange their findings. Hotch and JJ had been unable to speak to Sidney Barr. He was on plane flying back from Europe, so they would meet with him the following day. There were few new leads, so Hotch ordered them all to the hotel for a few hours sleep.

~~CM~~

A sleepy Emily opened her door, squinting from the bright lights of the hallway at the man stood in front of her.

"What's up? Has something else happened?" She asked with tired concern.

He shook his head, "No. I've just been going through these files and…."

"Derek, it's three thirty in the morning. You have to get some sleep." She interrupted.

"I'll get some sleep when this bastard is dead or behind bars." His tone was a little harsh and it certainly woke her up.

A painful frown appeared across his forehead as he watched her eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

She held a hand up. He was desperate and she could see that. She could forgive him a little impatience right now.

"It's ok Derek. I wanna catch him too. We all do. What's up?"

He held up a pile of papers, "I've been going through these files. Can I show you?"

She gave him a small tired smile and moved to one side, "Sure." She whispered, nodding for him to enter the room.

He took a few long strides over to the unmade bed, threw the files on top and sat with one leg hanging off the side and one leg tucked under himself.

She watched him frantically flick through a few pages and then lay a few papers alongside each other. His desperation worried her a little, but she knew it was really just very tired determination.

Morgan looked up at her and that's all she needed to set herself down next to him. She sat cross legged and looked down at the papers.

"Right, I got Max to get me the files for all the homicides in Chicago for the past four weeks."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Wow, how many is that?"

"Thirty seven."

"And you looked through all of them?"

"Just the M.O. to start off with."

"And….?"

He turned to face her and squinted a little, the tiredness now more apparent.

"Ok, I found this…."

He pulled out a crime scene photo of a young woman, Emily guessed early twenties. She was lying on her back tied to a bed. Single shot wound to the head. Blood splatter on the wall. Morgan's finger pointed to the photo, "There….. " He said.

Above the head board of the bed, on the wall, was a perfect blood red circle, "That her blood?" she asked.

"Yeah… Emily, this happened the day after Hayes and Matthers were killed, so before Pete. What do you think?"

"Any links to law enforcement?"

"No, but neither was Mendez at first glance."

She shook her head, not in disagreement, but in confusion.

"I agree, this looks like it's linked. We just need to find the evidence…. She got up off the bed, "…. I'm just going to the bathroom to freshen up… could be a long night. I'll make some coffee too."

"Ok" Morgan murmured, leaning back against the headboard studying the papers in his hand.

After splashing her face with cold water, Emily walked out of the bathroom, "You want extra strong coffee or…." She stopped as she looked over to him and could see him clearly fast asleep.

She debated with herself what to do. Would he be mad if she didn't wake him? She knew he didn't want to rest until they solved this. But she knew he would be no good to them as exhausted as he was. Sure, they were all exhausted. They hadn't slept properly in four days now with the other case. But at least she had had a few hours tonight and she knew Morgan was not only physically exhausted, but emotionally drained too.

She decided not to wake him. Instead she gently removed his shoes and draped the duvet over him. After making herself a very strong coffee, she positioned herself back on the bed next to him and got to work reading the whole two hundred and fifty seven pages of the case file for Vicky Sebastian, twenty five years of age.

~~CM~~

Morgan's eyelids were heavy. So heavy it felt like the worst hangover he'd had in a very long time. He forced them open a little and squinted at the alarm clock across from him… He just about made out _06:04 am _in a fuzzy green glow.

He turned his head to look around the room to see those all too familiar hotel walls…. They all just looked the same now.

His eyes stung as he looked down and saw the case files laid out on the bed next to him. He sat upright, suddenly remembering exactly why he was here. His head snapped round to Emily as she came walking out of the bathroom, brushing her hair, obviously fully dressed for the day.

She started to smile at him, but stopped as he jumped up, "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked frustrated. Nothing she hadn't expected.

"You needed to sleep. You were exhausted." She told him

"Yeah, but there's so much to do…."

Emily held both hands in font of her, motioning downwards for him to clam down, "Morgan. It's done. I've gone through the file with a fine tooth comb. I may have found a link. It's a long shot, but I've called Garcia and she's looking at it now."

She actually saw his chest deflate as the breath escaped with a little relief. "Thanks Emily….. So what is the link?"

"Why don't you get a quick shower and I'll meet you in the lobby and I can brief everyone…. I need to get a bit more information from Garcia first."

He nodded, "Ok…." And as he walked out of the room he forced a smile toward her, "Thanks…."


	3. Chapter 3

They all eventually met at the Police station. Usually it was Morgan gripping hold of his cup of strong coffee. Today it was all of them.

"Anything over night?" Hotch asked a very stressed out looking Detective McKail.

"No nothing thankfully."

"We have something" Emily said grabbing everyone's attention.

"You do?" Hotch asked looking confused. How could she have something? They'd all gone to bed at the same time, just a few hours ago.

"Yeah. Morgan and I went through some files last night. We may have found something relevant."

Morgan continued, "I found a homicide that happened the day after Hayes and Mathers were killed. Girl by the name of Vicky Sebastian. Fits the MO." He turned to Emily hoping she would finally reveal the link.

She didn't disappoint.

"Vicky was brought up by adoptive parents. Her biological parents died in an arson attack when she was a baby. She was rescued by a cop called Michael Rodriguez. Garcia found a newspaper article from back then. In it he vowed to stay a part of Vicky's life forever. She also discovered that Rodriguez worked at the same Police District as Sidney Barr from 1979 to 1981.

"And was there a letter carved into the body?" Reid asked.

"Not carved in, but there was an 'O' painted on the wall above her head in her blood." Morgan answered.

"C. O. Z. A", Reid recited to himself.

"What?" Rossi asked the doctor.

"That's the order of the letters in the order of the killings. But there is not a word in the English dictionary that begins with COZA"

"Could be an anagram or there may be killings before Hayes and Mathers we don't know about." Rossi mused.

"Well what it does tell us, is that there is every possibility that there will be more killings." Hotch stated.

"We've been through all the homicides for the past month. There's nothing that matches this MO." Morgan told the group.

"Ok, Morgan and Prentiss you go and see Michael Rodriguez. JJ and I will interview Sidney Barr. He should be here in the next 30 minutes. I have a car picking him up from the airport. Rossi and Reid speak to Garcia. See what connections Barr and Rodriguez could have with the other victims."

~~CM~~

A lady who looked to be in her late sixties answered the door to the two agents. She looked tired and deflated. This was a common theme the past couple of days. The case was sucking the life out of everyone.

"Mrs. Rodriguez?" Morgan asked softly.

"Yes?"

Emily flashed her badge, "Ma'am we're from the FBI. Is your husband home?"

"Er. No. What do you want with him?" The woman's breathing rate immediately increasing.

"We just need to ask him a few questions about a case we're working on….." Morgan started, attempting to calm the now slightly flustered and concerned woman. "…. When will he be home ma'am?"

She shook her head, "I don't know…" Her voice started off shaky, "…. He's in hospital. He had a stroke."

"Oh. I'm sorry… I…." Morgan paused, "….. I hope he gets better soon." The last sentence felt so empty and futile, but really, what do you say?

The look she then gave Morgan told him Michael Rodriguez was not getting better any time soon.

"What do you want with Michael? May be I can help."

"Can we come in Mrs Rodriguez? Just for a couple of minutes." Morgan asked.

"Of course…."

The woman turned and walked into her kitchen, leading the two agents. As they sat at the table, Emily began, "Do you know a girl called Vicky Sebastian? Someone your husband may have had something to do with when he was a police officer?"

Mrs Rodriguez looked up from the table to meet Emily's gaze, "Vicky? Yes of course I know Vicky. Why?" She said the girl's name with a warm familiarity.

Emily glanced at Morgan. Breaking this kind of news never got any easier.

"I'm really sorry Mrs Rodriguez, but Vicky is dead."

A look of horror shot across the old woman's face, "Vicky? No…! How?"

"She was murdered and we just need to know a bit about her background. We know your husband saved her when she was a baby and we just wandered how much he had to do with her now."

"You think he's involved?" The woman's eyes darted between the agents with a loof of dismay in her eyes.

Morgan reached over and gently touched Mrs Rodriguez's hand… "No. Of course not. We just need to know their background."

"Michael adores Vicky…." Mrs Rodriguez said, almost defensively, "…. That arson case really got to him. We even talked about adopting Vicky at one point, but we had four children of our own and little money. Michael has been close to her all her life since then though. Although she didn't live with us, he treated her like a daughter. She came to the hospital just over a week ago. I wandered why she hadn't been since. I thought she just found it hard seeing Michael like that…"

"And she didn't speak of any problems or anything strange going on?" Emily asked.

"No. She seemed content. She's been like that for a few years now. A real happy girl considering what she's been through."

The three of them sat for a while, talking about Vicky's life. Her friends. Her job. Her relationship with Michael. Both agents knew they were doing this only as way to console the woman sat before them. They had gotten what they needed from her in the first few minutes, but the only person she could probably talk to and remember Vicky with right now, was lay in a hospital bed, possibly never to utter a word to his wife again.

But the time did come when they had to leave.

Morgan started to get up, "You've been really helpful Mrs Rodriguez. Thank you. We will leave you in peace now."

"Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yes ma'am. That's all we need for now. Thank you for your time." Emily said as she too stood up.

Morgan took a card out of his pocket, "If there's anything you need or you have any questions, please, just call me." He said handing her his details.

"Thank you." She uttered, her voice slightly shaky once again.

As they got back in the SUV, Emily shook her head, "That poor woman. As if she wasn't going through enough, we go and dump more misery on her…..."

After a few seconds of silence, she shifted her body round slightly to look at Morgan who was sat staring at the steering wheel in front of him, "Hey, you ok?" She said gently, just lightly touching his arm.

He took a deep breath, "I was just thinking about Melanie. She's all on her own now. She had the same look on her face when we left her yesterday that Mrs Rodriguez had just then. Like they'd been abandoned."

"Derek, neither of them is alone. Mrs Rodriguez has her children to take care of her and Melanie has her parents and sister. They _will_ be ok. It'll just take time….." She hesitated before almost whispering the next words.

"….You and your family are living proof of that Derek…."

His head shot round and his eyes locked on to hers. The reality was many cases bought back these memories for him and he knew Emily had her own demons to battle that she faced regularly, but they rarely acknowledged those demons with words. Instead, there was a silent, knowing understanding. May be a look. May be a touch. May be a sad, but reassuring smile. But rarely words. It made the pain more real somehow if they spoke about it. Yet for a short moment, sat there in the SUV with Emily, it felt ok to feel that pain. He suddenly didn't feel so alone because he allowed himself to acknowledge the past with his friend and partner. But only for a moment. Any longer and they both would risk losing their focus.

He gave her an almost thankful smile and then turned his attention back to the road in front of him and started the engine.

~~CM~~

"Mr. Barr?"

"Please. Call me Sid" The silver haired man said, shaking Hotch's hand.

"I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Jareau"

"FBI?" He said with some surprise.

"Yes sir... Have you spoken to your wife since you landed?"

"About Luis...?"

Hotch nodded.

"Yes…." He said shaking his head, "…. I'm devastated. We've been friends for….. Well it feels like forever. Our kids grew up together and…" Barr stopped himself and looked from JJ to Hotch and back again, realising they were just staring at him.

"Wait…. Why is the FBI involved?"

"We believe Luis's death may be linked to some other recent killings." Hoch answered.

JJ continued, "Sir we need some background to your time as a police officer. Are you up to answering a few questions?"

"Of course. Anything for Luis….. But my background? What's that got to do with this?"

"We believe the victims are all linked to police officers in some way..." JJ informed him, "…Did you know an officer called Michael Rodriguez. He worked with you at Fourteenth District."

"Yeah I remember Mickey. Has something happened to him?"

"No…..." Hotch replied, "…..What about the letters C O Z A. Do they mean anything to you?"

"C O Z A?... Coza..." Barr pondered.

JJ and Hotch watched the man intently as he tried so hard to remember. His eyebrows furrowed as he searched his memories.

"Cozart..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry sir. What did you say?" Hotch asked.

Sidney looked to face both agents, "Cozart". It was the name of an operation me and Mickey were part of. There was a team of us put together to take out this dealer….. Carl Hardy. He was big time. In the end we got him for a series of murders. Junkies and prostitutes."

"There was a team of you?" JJ said.

"Yeah. There were some detectives and some officers we used for muscle... You know, to make the arrests and get in his face."

"Do you remember their names Mr. Barr?" JJ asked with some hope.

"Let me think. My memory isn't as good as it used to be..."

As the man thought, Reid and Rossi hurried into the room to join them, and about to speak, Hotch held up a hand to silence them.

"Well there was me, Mickey, Jimmy Collins, Ron Castle... " Barr began to recite.

Rossi watched the man as he reeled off the names,

"... Then there was Mark Veltman and Joey Morgan"

Reid's eyes were the first to widen. He glanced quickly to JJ and then back to Barr, "Joey Morgan? Where is he now?" The Doctor asked impatiently.

Barr shook his head, "It was tragic. He was killed in the line of duty a few months after Cozart. Such a good guy."

"Hotch..." Reid said, almost in a whisper as the reality dawned upon him and each of the team in turn.

Hotch turned to McKail, "I need you to get officers to the homes of the Morgan's and the Veltman's right away. There's two letters left…. Two victims left."

"Of course. Right away" McKail said as he turned and made out of the office.

Hotch immediately fished his phone from his blazer pocket and dialled…..

"_Yeah __Hotch_?" Emily answered after only two rings.

"Where are you?"

"_On __our __way __back.__Why __what's __up_?"

"How far are you?"

"_About __five __to __ten __minutes."_

"Ok, make it five."

"_Sure __but __wha_..."

Hotch cut the call off before she could question him.

"What are we going to do?" JJ asked.

"Get Garcia on the phone." Hotch ordered.

"_What __can __I __do __for __you __my __pretties?__" _The techy cheerfully answered, not having an idea of the storm about to brew.

"Garcia, look up Carl Hardy. He should be in prison." Hotch ordered.

"_Your __wish __is __my __command __master.__"_

After a few seconds of tapping away, Garcia found their man, "_Oh __dear.__"_

"What is it Garcia?" Reid asked.

"_He __was __in __prison. __He __was __murdered __ten __months __ago.__Tied __up, __beaten __and __slashed __twenty __seven __times __with __a __small __kitchen __knife, __then __stabbed __in __the __neck.__" _

"Does it say who killed him?" Reid continued

"_Nope. Says the case was closed unsolved. It appears there was a whole heap of suspects for this one."_

"What family does he have?" Rossi enquired.

"_Looks __like __prison __is __a __family __trait._ _He __has __two __sons. __Gary __Hardy __who __is __currently __serving __twenty __years __for __armed __robbery __and __Trevin __Hardy __released __just __two __months __ago __from __the __federal __prison __downtown __Chicago.__"_

"Where is he now?" Hotch asked.

"_Currently __he__'__s __wanted __after __failing __to __comply __with __parole. __Walked __out __of __prison __and __hasn__'__t __been __seen __since.__"_

"Ok, Garcia send a copy of his picture to us. Keep digging. See what you can find out about him. His associates. Where he might go and get back to us."

"_Yes __sir.__"_

As the phone call cut off, Morgan rushed in to the room followed my Emily.

"What's going on?" Morgan demanded to know, seeing his friend's almost guilt ridden faces as soon as they lay eyes on him.

But before Hotch could answer, each of the Agent's cell phones beeped in unison signalling the arrival of a message.

"Who's that?" Morgan asked looking at the picture on his screen.

"That's Trevin Hardy. We believe he's the unsub."

"Who is he?" asked Emily

"Son of Carl Hardy. Hardy was the subject of Operation COZART back in the seventies. He was taken down by a team of six cops for a series of murders." Rossi informed the two agents.

"Barr and Rodriguez were two of that team." Reid added.

"So have you linked the other victims?" Emily asked.

"Yes... " Reid said earning an inquisitive stare from his Unit Chief. Reid looked back toward Hotch and started, "It was what we were going to tell you when you were talking to Barr."

"Go on." Hotch said

"Obviously Pete Collins' father was a cop and we now know he was on that team too…."

Reid could see Morgan's frown out of the corner of eye, but couldn't bring himself to look his friend in the eye right now, "….. Hayes' grandfather was a cop too, but it was his maternal grandfather. Hence he had a different surname…. That's Ron Castle."

"So the victims are all related to, or are significant people to officers on that team and if the unsub is spelling COZART, there's two victims left." Emily confirmed.

Hotch nodded.

"So who are the other two cops?" Morgan asked looking at Reid who seemed to have all the answers.

It didn't take long for Emily and Morgan to notice everyone staring at Hotch who was in turn staring at Morgan.

"What? Tell me." Morgan demanded.

"The other two officers are Mark Veltman and….. " Hotch took a laboured breath, "….. Your father Morgan….. It was your father."

The whole room turned to look at Morgan who was now staring towards Hotch, but not at him. Straight through him.

But it didn't last long. He suddenly shot out of his trance, "My family?"

"They're safe Morgan…." Rossi confirmed, "Hotch sent officers round straight away. They're going to take them to a safe house."

"I have to see them before they go."

Hotch nodded, "Of course. But you do know this makes you a prime target as well?"

"I'm not going with them Hotch. I'm finding this guy."

"I know. Go with Prentiss now and see them. We'll start working on finding him."

"Thanks." Morgan said turning to look at Emily and nodding. She quickly turned and made her way out of the room, closely followed by Morgan.

"What do we do now?" JJ asked.

"We go public. I want this guy's face plastered all over the news….." Hotch said. "… We have to find him fast. He's not hanging around…. JJ, you speak to the media."

~~CM~~

Morgan rushed through the front door and in to the sitting room. Fran Morgan jumped up upon hearing her son's voice.

"Derek." The tears started to flow as she opened her arms to him.

"Hey mama." Morgan forced a smile and took her in his arms. "Where's Sara and Desiree?"

"They're upstairs packing some things."

Morgan pulled out of the hug and sat down on the settee guiding Fran with him,

"Baby what's going on?" She asked desperately.

"It's ok. You just need to go to a safe house for while, just until we find this guy."

"But you're coming with us right? From what the detectives said, you're in danger too."

Morgan smiled, trying his best to mask his rapid heart and all the fears racing through his head at a hundred miles an hour, "I'll be fine. I have to find this guy."

Fran gripped her sons arm and then noticed the familiar brunette stood in the doorway.

She looked Emily in the eyes, "Tell him. Tell him he has to come with us."

"Mama I'll be ok. I've faced worse monsters than this." Morgan said, trying to take her attention away from Emily, who he knew deep down agreed with his mother. But he also knew Emily was well aware of his need to hunt this man down and he would be going to no safe house today.

"No…." Fran said, brushing her son's hand away and standing up and facing Emily.

"Please make him come with us."

Emily could hear her own heart beating. The desperation in the woman's voice, in her eyes, in her shaking hands. She could only imagine the fear this mother was feeling right now at the thought of losing her son. She wasn't a mother, but she guessed that fear was continually in the pit of Fran Morgan's stomach, knowing what Morgan did day in day out. But today was different. The fear of what he did was very real and knocking at the door right in front of her.

Emily took a few steps towards Fran, "Mrs Morgan, Derek will be with us all the time. He will be safe."

"You are never safe with what you do. None of you." Fran said, so matter of factly, Emily knew she could not disagree.

She instead gave a warm smile and started softly, "Mrs. Morgan, You know your son better than anyone, so you know no one can stop him doing something he wants to….."

That raised the smallest of knowing smiles from Fran as she thought about the man her son had turned in to.

"…But what I can promise you is that he is very very good at what he does and so are the rest of this team. We will bring this guy in and you will be home soon. Then, I promise I will get our boss to order him to take some time off and stay here a couple of days. I know Derek won't say no if you make some of that roast chicken dinner and apple pie he keeps telling me about."

That earned a soft reminiscent laugh from mother and son, which was cut short as Sara and Desiree ran into the room and to their brother, followed shortly behind by Detective Tranter.

"Er, guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's really important we get going." The Detective said.

Morgan stood and picked up the bags his sisters had bought in, "C'mon you guys let's go."

He led the way with his sisters following behind.

Fran went to go with them, but stopped and placed a hand on Emily's arm, looking her in the eye, "Just don't let him do anything stupid, ok?"

"Of course…." Emily nodded, raising her free hand to place on top of Fran's and gently squeezing reassuringly.

Emily sat in the SUV and watched Morgan wave his family off with a strained smile, still trying to convince them things were not as bad as they actually were. Of course, he was fooling no-one, and as soon as they were out of view she saw the mask fall and the pain and stress wash back over his face.

He got into the passenger side and let his head fall against the head rest, closing his eyes.

"Ok?" She said.

Shaking his head, he stared straight in front of him, "Should I be with them Emily?"

"To protect them you mean?"

"Yeah." He turned and looked at her with conflicted eyes.

"Morgan. They will be safe with those officers. But if you want to go with them, you know you can….." She smiled at him, "…. But you also know you'll be like a caged animal. You wouldn't last five minutes. You want to catch this guy."

He nodded.

"Well just accept you can't do it all Derek."

"I know…"

"C'mon, let's go hunt him down."  
>She started the engine and heard the smallest of chuckles escape his mouth.<p>

"What?" She said turning to him with a quizzical look.

"Yeah let's go catch him, so I can get my roast chicken dinner and apple pie." He said sarcastically.

Emily smiled at him then looked down as Morgan's cell phone rang out….


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it's taken so long to update this… you may need to read from the beginning again… but I'm back on track now and I know how this is going to end, so the next chapter shouldn't be too long. This chapter has a lot more team and a bit less Morgan… Hope you enjoy…**

As Morgan lowered the cell from his ear slowly, Emily glanced over waiting for an update as to who was on the other end of the call, but he just sat, staring at the screen.

"Who was that?" She asked gently.

Morgan turned and looked at her, his eyes wide, almost in disbelief, "They were too late. They found Helena Veltman dead."

His words were slow and slightly broken.

"How did she…"

Morgan continued before she could finish the sentence…. "Shot. She was shot in the back. Looks like she fought back and was running away."

"And a letter?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. 'R' was carved into the wooden floor next to her."

"Ok, so what does Hotch want us to do now?"

"He wants us to go back to the station. JJ's going to press with it in the next half hour so we'll see what comes of that."

The next five minutes of the journey were spent in silence, Emily occasionally glancing over to Morgan who sat, eyes fixed on one spot on the window, his fingers tapping erratically on his thigh.

"Morgan, you ok?" She said, breaking the silence.

He turned to face her, "It could have been them Emily."

"Your family?"

"Yeah. I mean, they really are in danger. This is as real as it gets."

"But they're safe. We moved them in time." She tried to reassure.

"I know, but this is just too close to home you know?"

"Of course. But you have the best team on this. You know that."

"I do…" He took a short pause, "….. but we don't always win do we?"

She wanted to say everything would be ok… to reassure him, but saying that to him would have no credibility. They knew as much as each other there was never a guarantee, never a sure thing. But they would always fight for it….

"No we don't, but we will do everything in our power to keep them safe." Was the best she could come up with.

"I know. I just hope to God it's enough."

~~CM~~

As they walked into the station, the place was bustling with activity as a result of the latest murder. Everything and everyone had sped up pace from just a couple of hours ago.

Detective McLain was stood hovering over the shoulder of one of his team looking at some reports. He was rubbing his forehead and his stress lines were more apparent than the last time they saw him.

A man was sat in the corner of the room, his shoulders hunched over and tears streaming down his face, with Sidney Barr attempting to comfort him. He, they both assumed was Mr Veltman. His broken face just sent another shockwave of fear through Morgan's body.

"How are your family?" Hotch asked as Morgan and Prentiss joined the Unit Chief, Rossi and Reid in a room just off the main office.

"Scared." Morgan said, looking straight at his boss.

"I know. I promise you I'm doing all I can." The older man assured.

Morgan nodded, "I know Hotch. What's happening now then?"

"The news channels should be putting out what JJ gave them any second now." Hotch said, nodding towards the television on the wall.

Just as he did, Trevin Hardy's mugshot appeared on the screen and each of the profiler's had their full attention on the broadcast.

_This man, Trevin Hardy, is wanted for questioning by the Chicago Police Department. He should be considered dangerous and may be carrying a weapon, so do not approach him. If you do see him please call three-one- two-seven-four-five-three-six-seven-eight. There will be a ten thousand dollar reward for information leading to him being successfully detained._

Morgan continued to stare at the face of Hardy glaring back at him whilst the others moved their attention back to one another. "You decided to go with the Police Department wanting him and not the FBI?" Emily targeted towards Hotch, grabbing Morgan's attention once again.

"Yes, I want to try and take any focus off Morgan…." He started turning to face the dark Agent, "…. Hardy probably already knows you're working this case, but if there's a chance he doesn't, I want to keep you out of the spotlight."

"I understand." Morgan uttered with a frown that had pretty much become a permanent fixture for the past few days.

"I do have some concern though." Hotch continued, with an uneasy look.

"What's that?" Morgan asked.

"With your family in protection, you have become the prime target….."

Hotch held out his hands in front of him as Morgan began to shake his head, with the other profilers looking on in anticipation.

"…. I'm not asking you step away from the case, but you really have to be careful now. You don't go anywhere alone. You understand?" Hotch reinforced.

"Hotch, I just wanna find him." Morgan almost growled.

"Yes that's all what we all want. But I want it done safely."

"It will be…" Morgan started, then turning to look at Emily, "… I need some air. Can you come with me to get a drink from that store across the road seeing as I can't go on my own."

Emily glanced from Morgan to her colleagues around the room feeling the tension, "Sure." She said, beginning to follow him out, raising her brow awkwardly towards Rossi and Reid as she did. But as they got to the door, Morgan stopped and looked down to the ground, regretting his last words. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned to face Hotch once again,

"Thanks Hotch…" Morgan muttered

"What for?" The Unit chief asked, looking into his apologetic eyes.

"For organising the reward. I know you would have had to pull some strings to get that."

Hotch took a step towards the younger man, "Lives are on the line Morgan, not least of all yours. Like I say, I'm doing all I can."

"I know and I have never doubted that. I really do appreciate it." Morgan reiterated.

Hotch gave a knowing nod and Morgan left the room, Emily in tow.

"You think he's coping?" Rossi said to Hotch.

"As much as anyone would be when their family is in danger." Hotch knowingly stated.

"And himself." Reid added.

"I know…. Prentiss won't let him do anything stupid." Hotch said, as mush trying to convince himself as the others.

"She's not super human Hotch." Rossi said with a small laugh, in an attempt to lighten the tense mood.

Hotch let the smallest of smiles creep across his face, "No. I guess she's not."

Truth was, both Hotch and Emily were the two people on the team who knew what Morgan was going through right now…. They were the two people who knew that it probably wasn't possible to stop him from doing anything to protect the ones he loved. So they were the ones probably most scared for him right now.

~~CM~~

Morgan and Emily returned to the team, who had been rejoined by JJ, a short while later and bought some much needed food. They sat around the square table, musing the case as they snacked away.

"Ok, so apart from the obvious revenge for his father being incarcerated, what do you think Hardy's motivation is? I mean, it seems so extreme." JJ asked the group.

"Well, his father being killed in prison has got to be the trigger. He could of done this years ago." Emily stated.

Hotch nodded, "Yes, but I agree with JJ, there seems more to this. There is torture and in some of these cases… overkill. He hasn't shown this level of violence in his previous offending."  
>"That we know about." Morgan added.<p>

"That's true…" Rossi started, "…and if it were pure revenge, why not go after the officers on the team themselves?"

"Because he wants them to feel the loss he did?" Reid mused.

"Could be…" Hotch started, "…or he's sending a message to them. He wants them to think about what they did."

"What they did? What do you mean?" Morgan was quick to get in.

"I don't know Morgan. I just have a feeling there's something else to this."

"How about we try talking to Sidney Barr again? May be there's something we've missed with him." Emily suggested.

Before anyone could respond, the flow was cut by JJ's cell ringing out.

"Agent Jareau." She answered.

The profilers all watched her, only able to hear one side of the conversation.

….

"What does it say?"

…

"Will you hold the story?"

…

"Well let us pick the note up first at least. People's lives are at risk here."

….

"Ok, thanks."

JJ placed her cell back on the table, "I think we just may have our answer." She informed them all.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"The News channel just had a note delivered to them claiming to be from Hardy. It contains a bloodied rag in it supposed to be from one of the victims to prove it's him." JJ said.

"So what does the note say?" Rossi inquired.

"It basically accuses the officers in the COZART operation of being corrupt. It says if they admit it and Chicago Police investigate his claims, he'll spare the last victim."

"Well this is bullshit. They weren't corrupt." Morgan spat out.

Everyone in the room just looked at him. Everyone waiting for the Unit Chief to take the lead, "Morgan, no one here is saying it's true, but we have to check it out. And it gives us a way to stop the last kill. Are they going to hold the story JJ?"

"Only until we pick the note up. The note says if it doesn't go to press by 3 pm today he will kill the last victim."  
>"That's in forty five minutes." Reid stated.<p>

"We could just say in the press we're reopening the case." Rossi said.

"Yeah, he doesn't have to know it's not true." Emily added.

Hotch shook his head, "It won't be that simple…. JJ and Reid, you get to the News rooms. Pick that note up, Rossi and I will speak to Sidney Barr again. See if he knows anything."

"What about us?" Emily asked.

"Monitor the calls coming in from the press release. See if anything relevant comes up we can action."

Emily nodded, looking over to Morgan who sat, foot tapping on the floor.

They sat for almost an hour by the desk taking the calls… mainly just sightings came in, but none confirmed. Rossi and Hotch got nothing from Sidney Barr and the team reconvened once JJ and Reid returned with the note.

Reid read it out loud to the group who were also joined by a very tired looking Detective McLain.

'_Seeing as the cops are going public, I am too. I want the world to know….. Just over 30 years ago my father, Carl Hardy, was sent to jail for 12 murders. I know for a fact that he didn't commit some of them because I was with him and the cops set him up. He was killed in prison ten months ago and since then the bent cops who set him up one by one have paid for what they did. There's one cop left and if they admit what they did, I will leave his family alone. Tell the pigs they have 24 hours to sort it or one more person gets it. But if this isn't all over the news by 3 o'clock, I'm going after them anyway.' _

"Ok, this is good. It gives us some time." Hotch said.

"For what…..?" the Detective asked, "… To find him or are you suggesting we do what he says?" He said a little defensively.

"Detective, I am not suggesting those officers are corrupt, but he has gone public now, or at least it will do in the next few minutes, it is my duty to look in to his claims. The public will want answers, so the best thing we can do is prove him wrong… but yes it also gives us more time to find him." Hotch calmly explained.

"So how do we find out what happened…? This happened over thirty years ago." JJ stated.

"Well there're four people still alive from that team. One is in hospital, one we haven't found yet and the other two are just out there." Rossi said pointing to the busy office space the other side of the window.

"Ok, JJ and Reid, call Garcia and see if she can step up the hunt for Ron Castle then speak to Veltman, but go easy. Rossi and I will speak with Barr again…." Hotch directed, then turning to the Detective, "Can you get someone to dig out the case file for Carl Hardy's case. Morgan and Prentiss, you start going through it."

Everyone nodded and made for their task.

Rossi and Hotch took Sidney Barr in to one of the interview rooms once again.

"Look Agents… " The retired cop started, "… I know this is real serous, but I don't know what else I can do to help."

Rossi took a seat to face the man across the desk, "We just need to ask a few more questions. We won't be long now." He assured.

Barr shrugged, "Ok, go on."  
>"We're just getting the case file out for the Carl Hardy case." Hotch said, pausing to gauge the man's reaction, which appeared to be one of slight surprise. His eyes slightly widening and he shuffled just a little in his seat, but he quickly checked himself and straightened up his posture.<p>

"What are you doing that for?" Barr asked.

"I don't know if you've seen the news…" Rossi asked earning a shake of the head from Barr.

"Well, we've had contact from Carl Hardy's son, Trevin Hardy. We believe he is the one committing the murders." Hotch informed him.

Barr stared down at the desk and then nodded his head slowly, "Yeah I remember him. He was just a kid when all this happened. About eight or nine?"

"He was ten." Hotch stated.

Barr looked from Hotch to Rossi, "I still don't understand how you think I can help." He said looking confused.

"Well Trevin clams that his father was set up for some of the murders." Rossi said.

Barr stared at the older profiler for a couple of seconds and then let out a nervous laugh, "Well he would say that wouldn't he? He turned out to be no better than his father from my recollection."

Rossi nodded, "You're right he isn't. But he's gone public with this, so we need to come up with a response, especially as he says he will spare the last victim if the police admit what they did."

Both Agents watched as Barr swallowed hard and would not meet their gaze.

"Is there anything you think we should know Sidney?" Rossi said in a gentle tone.

Barr looked over to the two men opposite him, the one sat down with a friendly smile, the other stood, arms folded with frown lines across his brow.

Barr shook his head, "No there's nothing…."

He stared into Rossi's eyes with a sudden anger, "…. Carl Hardy was a murdering son of a bitch who ruled his world with fear and violence. He got everything he deserved."

"Ok Sidney, thanks for that…. " Rossi started gently, "… If you could stay around just a little bit longer we'd appreciate it. I'm sure Mark Veltman could do with some support."

"Sure." Barr sad, rising from his seat and almost skulking out of the room, not making eye contact with either Agent as he did.

"He's hiding something." Rossi stated as soon as the man was free from earshot.

Hotch nodded, raising one finger to his mouth in thought, "Ok, let's see how JJ and Reid are getting on with Veltman and we could really do with speaking to Ron Castle…. I'll give Garcia a call."

~~CM~~

Morgan and Emily had sat for half an hour sorting through the case files when Morgan suddenly threw one stack of papers on the desk shaking his head.

Emily looked up to see him rubbing his forehead, eyes closed tight.

"What's up?" She asked.

He opened his eyes to meet her gaze, "This is pointless. It will take us a whole day to go through this lot…. for what? To try and find evidence that Hardy is innocent? This is bullshit!"

"I know…" She started gently, "… But you know we have to go through the motions. May be we can find something that will help bring him in."

They stared at each other, both knowing as much as the other, that this was highly unlikely, but in the absence of anything else, that had to be their motivation.

The silence was interrupted by JJ and Reid entering the room.

"Anything?" Morgan asked, before both Agents had actually made it through the door.

JJ shook her head, "No. Veltman is too upset to tell us anything. His interview will have to wait."

"We don't have time JJ." Morgan almost snapped.

"Ok…." Emily started grabbing his attention, "You're right we don't have time. Reid, pull up a pew." She said, placing the bulk of the case file in front of him and giving him a big smile.

Reid smirked and shook his head as he sat, "All you two do is use me for my speed reading skills."

The Doctor just caught Morgan's eye and immediately felt a little pang of guilt for making a joke when his friend was in the situation he was. He quickly relaxed as the smallest of smiles crept across Morgan's face and he could see the older profiler was silently thanking him.

As Reid traced his fingers across the pages one after another, Morgan stood up and joined JJ by the coffee maker.

"Hey JJ. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you."

She shook her head, "No need to apologise. I can't imagine what you're going through right now. We'd all be the same."

The blond and the dark Agent both turned upon hearing Emily's voice, "Reid. What did you find?"

As they looked over to Reid, they could see him checking one piece of paper, then picking up another. He kept moving between the two, a look of confusion on his face.

"Guys, I might have found something."

"What is it?" Morgan was the first to ask.

"These are the initial scene notes from the officer first attending the scene of murder number four, a prostitute in the Lower West Side district. It says he took a statement from a witness who saw the attacker. She describes him as black."

"Hardy's white though." JJ stated.

"Yeah, but this witness is not on the witness list on the court file of evidence and the statement is not in the file either. In fact, there's no mention of this witness anywhere else."

Emily pulled out her cell and held it out in front of her, dialling Garcia.

"_Speak my brunette beauty."_ Garcia said on the other end.

"Hey Garcia, can you run me the name Stella Harrington please." Emily asked.

"_Sure…. doing it now…. Any second… ok, got her. Stella Harrington, thirty three priors for soliciting, and a tone for theft and drugs."_

"Is she local? JJ asked.

"_Yep, 198 Cullerton Street."_

"Ok, thanks Garcia."

"_How's my boy?" _The techie asked.

They all looked over to Morgan, stood, arms folded.

"I'm ok baby girl."

"_You guys look after him."_

"Of course." Emily assured.

"_Ok good. Ciou peeps."_

"So there may be something in what Hardy claims." JJ stated.

"Yeah, I mean, a junkie prostitute isn't exactly going to question why she wasn't called to court as a witness." Emily continued.

"So you guys think they hid evidence?" Reid asked.

"Looks like it's a possibility." Emily said.

"No way….." Morgan growled, grabbing all of their attention as he stood in the corner of the room. "…. My father was not corrupt." He said shaking his head.

"Hey no one is suggesting that…." Emily said gently. "….This could be nothing. And even if we're right, it doesn't mean your father was involved."

"But they'll all get tarred with the same brush won't they?" Morgan replied.

"Who will get tarred with the same brush?" Hotch asked as he walked in.

"We found a discrepancy in the case file. It looks like some evidence could have been withheld." Reid informed the two older profilers.

"Yeah we think Barr is hiding something." Hotch said.

"So, what do we do now….?" JJ asked. "…. Our deadline with the press is up. I need to tell them something or they will run the story with no comment from us."

"Ok…" Hotch stated, "We tell them that we are investigating the allegations."

"That's it?" JJ asked.

"That's all we can say for now until we've bottomed this out."

"Ok I'll call them." JJ said, walking out of the room to make the call.

Once Hotch and Rossi had been updated on the missing witness, Hotch sent JJ to speak with to speak with Stella Harrington. He and Rossi went to speak with Barr again, Reid carried on with the case file and Morgan and Prentiss went back to monitor the calls coming in.

~~CM~~

Sidney Barr sat once again in the interview room, but this time it felt different. Here was no longer a good cop, bad cop in front of him. There were two pretty pissed looking FBI Agents, both standing, both arms folded.

Rossi bent down so he was face to face with the man, "I'm gonna cut to the chase here Sidney. One of our team mate's lives is at stake here, not to mention his mother and two sisters. So if there is something you are not telling I suggest you rethink."

Barr took a deep breath and shook his head slowly.

Hotch swiftly took a seat directly opposite the mute man, leaning over the table towards him, the pressure beating down on him.

"I have Agents going over the case file now. We have already found one piece of evidence that was hidden…. " Hotch started, Barr's pupils dilating fast, "… If we find anything else and we can trace it back to you, you're going to face the full wrath of the law. You co-operate now and I'll see what I can do."

Barr starred at the Unit chief, his eyes changing from fear to rage, "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to clear the name of a scumbag like Hardy? What's wrong with you?"

"I am not interested in Carl Hardy. All I want is to stop anyone else dying. Trevin Hardy has gone to press with this so it's already out there. Let us deal with it in the best way possible and along the way save someone's life."

The grey haired man leant his forehead against one hand, closing his eyes to focus.

After just under a minute of silence, he looked to face the two Agents, "Ok… I'll tell you the truth….."

~~CM~~

Morgan and Emily sat in silence, listening to call after call coming in of apparent sightings of Trevin Hardy. That was the problem when you offered up a reward….

Both of their heads snapped around as an officer called out to them, "Agents! I got a man here claiming to be Trevin Hardy."

They both jumped up immediately and Emily knew Morgan would be desperate to speak with him and for all sorts of reasons, that wouldn't be the best idea. To avoid any awkward scenes in front of a room full of cops, Emily picked up the pace to get to the phone first.

She took hold of the receiver and flicked the switch on the unit to activate the loud speaker. Morgan and Detective McLain stood next to her.

"Hello, this is Officer Prentiss speaking."

She heard a breathy laugh on the end, _"Officer Prentiss…. Don't give me any crap. I know you're FBI."_

"Ok…. So you know…. What do you want to talk about?" She asked casually.

As she spoke, Morgan checked with the officers that there was a trace on the line, which they confirmed there was…..

"_I wanna know what you're doing about the bent cops."_

"You know what we're doing. We're investigating it."

"_That's such bullshit. You think that's going to stop me killing the final victim…. No way. You want me to stop? I want a full public confession."_

"Well you have to give us time. Looking into something like this takes a lot of work. You can't just expect it to happen overnight."

"_Yeah I can. You got the cops there with you that did it. Get them to confess."_

"Trevin, it's not that simple. Do you think if what you're saying is true they will confess just like that? We need some evidence to get them to confess."

"_What. So the chance of someone being killed isn't enough reason for them? Because don't think I won't do it. You think putting Agent Morgan's family in hiding is going to stop me…. Nice little hideout in South Barrington… No chance."_

Emily's eyes widened and she shot a look at Morgan. She saw his fists clench and a wash of panic flow through his face.

"Did you trace that call?" He muttered to the officer sat at the desk opposite.

"Yes. He's using a cell… this is the number." The young officer said, handing the piece of paper to the tall Agent, "… He's currently in the vicinity of Maple Park."

"Ok thanks."

Morgan went to walk away, but Emily called to him, her hand over the mouthpiece, "Where are you going?"

"To let Hotch know. I want my family moved now."

"I'm on to that." McLain stated, cell already to his ear.

"Ok thanks. I'm going to see Hotch."

Morgan rushed out of the office space, leaving Emily alone on the phone.

"Trevin, are you still there…? Trevin! Goddamit he's gone." She said, almost slamming the receiver down.

"He's turned the phone off as well." The officer sat opposite her said.

"Ok, well keep monitoring it. If it goes back on, let us know straight away."

Emily followed the path Morgan had taken out of the office and made her way to the interview rooms. As she made her way down the corridor she was met by Hotch and Rossi.

She looked behind them and frowned earning a confused look from Rossi and causing Hotch to turn and look behind him.

"What?" The Unit chief asked.

"Where's Morgan?" She asked.

"I thought he was with you." Hotch said.

"He didn't come and tell you about Hardy calling us?" Emily said with a slight nervousness in her voice.

"No." Hotch frowned.

The brunette Agent put her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes, shaking her head a little.

"What's the matter Emily?" Rossi said.

"I think he's gone after Trevin alone…"


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy… Thank you so much to those who reviewed.**

Morgan sped in his SUV through the familiar streets of Chicago towards Maple Park. He hadn't lived in this city for years, but he had never forgotten these streets. He spent hours and hours as a beat cop, prowling them, searching out the bad guys, trying to protect the innocent…. He knew the place like the back of his hand.

He redialled Hardy's number over and over again as he drove, almost shaking from the rage swirling around and around his body as he heard the call cut to answer phone every single time.

As he pulled up along the sidewalk, just on the outskirts of the park, he hit the steering wheel with his fist and then took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. Tapping his finger on the wheel, he desperately tried to think of what to do, but he couldn't focus. Instead he put the cell to his ear once more and dialled Hardy again.

The familiar message reverberated in his ear sending his heart beating faster in frustration, but this time he let it run to the end.

"Hardy, it's Derek Morgan. I'm at Maple Park and I give you my word, for what it's worth, that I'm on my own.. Come and meet me here and you can have what you want so we can put an end to this."

He ended the call and turned the cell off before putting the car into drive, seeking out some place he could park up out of sight.

After reversing into the dead end street, Morgan gripped hold of the steering wheel, closed his eyes and began to slow his breaths. He let his head rest against the back of the seat, thinking about his mama… his sisters… his friends.

He could imagine Garcia panicking right now, desperately trying to hold it together, using every piece of technological wizardry she had available to her to try and find him. He felt so guilty that he had done everything to make it so that she couldn't. Hotch would be stoic, but stressed on the inside because one of his own was in danger and would feel the pressure was on him alone to bring him back safe. Rossi would be trying to rationalise what he had done to the team, to reassure them he'd be ok and back with them soon. Emily would be blaming herself for letting him out of her sight…. Or she would be mad at him….? Probably a combination of both. Reid would be quiet, within himself, wondering why he left without asking for their help and JJ would be trying to hold them all together, whilst inside fearing the worst.

Soon his mama and sisters would know, and they would be in shear distress. He had to get this right. They couldn't lose him too, but he had no doubts in his mind he was doing the right thing… He _had _to do this..….. for them.

He put one hand on his glock sitting on his waistband, then felt down to the second one clipped to his ankle holster. He exited the car and began his walk through the darkening, damp, cold and windy streets toward the park where he sat a waited….

~~CM~~

"Garcia. Check the GPS on Morgan's SUV. I want to know where he is now." Hotch's words were sharp and urgent.

"_Just one second sir… there's no trace of it." _Her voice quick and panicked.

"What do you mean? How can there be no trace?" Hotch scoffed down the phone.  
>"You think Morgan doesn't know how to switch it off?" Rossi said, brow raised, looking at a tense Hotch.<p>

"Garcia I want an APB on his car. Any sightings you get them to stop him and let me know straight away."

"_Yes sir."_

Hotch rammed his cell in his top pocket and stormed out of the room past Rossi and Emily, without saying another word.

The older profiler turned to look at the brunette who stared back with wide, sad eyes.

"It's not your fault Emily." Rossi said softly.

She shook her head, "As soon as Hardy said he knew where Morgan's family were, I should have known….." She scolded herself.

"And if you did….?" Rossi started, beginning to follow Hotch out of the room, "…You wouldn't have been able to stop him… You know that more than anyone here."

Emily swallowed hard, taking in the irony of what was happening as Rossi left her stood on her own.

She pulled out her cell, knowing it would be futile, but dialling Morgan anyway.

She listened to his voice…. _'Leave a message. I'll call you back…' _She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to order him back right now. But as Rossi reminded her, she was the one who understood most what he was doing right now and why he was doing it…. She didn't want that to be the last thing he heard her say to him….. She didn't want that to be the last thing she said to him. No….. There would be no lasts here…. So she cut the call off and went to join the others.

"So what do we do now?" She asked Rossi and Hotch who had now migrated to the main office.

"I've asked Garcia to send us everything we have on Hardy. We can start going through that. See if there's anything that will give us a clue to where he may have gone." Rossi replied.

"Where's JJ and Reid?" She asked.

"I've got Reid to continue going through the case file…. Just in case there's any significant locations. Besides I've got to keep him busy. He hasn't taken the news well." Hotch told her. Emily nodded in understanding.

"I've sent JJ to Morgan's family. I want someone from this team with them… keep them up to speed. I'm sure they won't trust anyone else to tell them the truth." The Unit Chief continued.

Emily took a deep breath looking at the ground, thinking about her conversation with Fran Morgan. She wasn't sure she could look the woman in the eye again and began to question herself over her decision not to try and persuade Morgan to go to the safe house.

~~CM~~

Morgan sat on a rusty bench in the dark, deserted park, the only sound being the howling wind swirling all around him. He had been there for just over an hour in complete solitude, so when he felt the cold metal of the butt of the gun against the side of his temple, it shocked him. He hadn't heard anyone approach;

"Agent Morgan… you actually came alone." Hardy stated surprised, standing behind the profiler.

"Come on then Hardy. Let's cut to the chase." Morgan said, not flinching. His voice deep and angry.

"Hand over your gun first." Hardy ordered, pressing his weapon deeper into Morgan's scalp.

Morgan unclipped the glock from his waist and held it up to Hardy who accepted it and threw it behind him, before pushing the top of Morgan's back, "Now get up."

The profiler stood slowly, hands raised to his side, "Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see… Walk."

They made it about fifty paces before Morgan decided to take his chance. He dropped his body, sweeping his leg around, knocking Hardy off balance. He ripped the second glock from his ankle holster and aimed it towards Hardy who was beginning to stand himself up after falling to the ground.

"Drop your weapon now Hardy!" Morgan shouted.

Hardy raised his hands in the air in surrender, throwing his gun to the floor immediately, "Ok, you got me man." He said, slightly out of breath.

Morgan frowned, confused by the man's hasty resignation, but continued.

"Get on your knees now Hardy." Morgan instructed.

Hardy ignored the request and just smirked at the armed Agent defiantly.

"What's so funny?" Morgan growled, not in the mood for games.

Hardy took a step forward, causing Morgan to shuffle a little on his feet, subconsciously moving backwards, "Back off!"

"You can't shoot an unarmed man can you?" Hardy stated, taking another step forward.

"Don't tempt me Hardy. There's no witnesses here."

Hardy chuckled, pushing Morgan's nerves to the limit.

"Just shut your mouth and get to your knees before I pull this trigger." Morgan shouted impatiently.

Hardy smirked, "You shouldn't of underestimated me Agent Morgan. I do have a witness."

Morgan only had chance to make a quarter of a turn as he saw Hardy glance behind him, before feeling an almighty blow to his forehead and dropping to the ground in a heap. As he lay unconscious, Hardy handed five small bags containing brown powder, over Morgan's lifeless body to the unkempt man stood the other side. Hardy's hired help snatched the bags out of his hand, and furiously counted them, his hands shaking, so desperate for a fix, "Hey, the deal was ten bags man."

"You get the rest when you help me move him." Hardy told him.

"That wasn't the deal."

"It is now…. You don't help me, these…." Hardy said, shaking the five remaining bags teasingly in front of him, "….are going down the drain."

The junkie sighed heavily before grabbing Morgan's arms. Hardy took hold of his legs and they carried him away to Hardy's waiting van.

~~CM~~

"Hey Garcia. You ok?" Emily asked softly down the cell.

"_No…." _

She didn't want to talk about it…. The tears wouldn't stop if she did, so she changed the subject pronto. "…._I couldn't get through to Hotch." _Garcia said matter of factly.

"He's talking to the press whilst JJ is gone. What you got?"

"_The cops found Morgan's SUV."_

"And?"

"_He's not there." _

"Ok… send me the location."

"_Already done."_

"Did they find anything?"

"_No. The car's all locked up. No signs of a struggle."_ The techie's voice was almost devoid of emotion as she tried to focus on the task and not the man.

"Ok, Garcia…. That's good…" Emily attempted to reassure. "…It means he has a plan. I'll go tell Hotch."

"_Ok."_

"Garcia…. He'll be ok."

Emily waited for a response, but none came, just the dead tone at the other end of the line.

"Hey Rossi." Emily yelled across the room, grabbing his attention as she walked towards him.

He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"They found Morgan's SUV. He's not with it."

"Any signs of what may have happened?"

"No. Not from the cops that are there. Is Hotch still talking to the press?"  
>"Yes… What you thinking?" The older profiler asked, almost being able to see Emily's thoughts swirling around her head.<p>

"Shall I go to the car? Just to see if he left any clues or the cops missed anything?"

Rossi smiled, knowing she was going stir crazy not being able to do anything stuck at the Police Station…. They all were, "I think that's a good idea. You go and I'll let Hotch know once he's finished. If there's any change, we'll call you."

"Thanks Rossi." She said with a grateful smile, before heading out.

~~CM~~

He felt like he was drowning as he tried to take a sharp intake of breath, waking suddenly from his unconsciousness…. However, nothing but freezing cold water hit the back of his throat. He choked up the water, coughing and spluttering, trying to lean forward, but the ropes shackling his arms behind his back, prevented him from doing so.

As he dispelled the water from his throat and his breaths began to calm, he felt his body start to shake all over. He was naked from the waist up, drenched in ice cold water and as the draft from the open windows hit his wet body, it felt like a thousand small pins pricking at his flesh.

He slowly looked upward, his head still fuzzy, vision now blurry. He focused as best he could on the man stood in front of him. He held an old plastic bucket and had a sly smile painted on his face.

"Nice rest Agent Morgan?" Hardy said sarcastically.

"Just do what you gotta do." Morgan said defiantly.

"Oh no…." Hardy began, shaking his head. "…. You will suffer, just like my father did. Your father deserves to know how this feels."

"My father died years ago, so what's the point in this? He's not here to see what you're doing." Morgan informed the seemingly unknowing man.

"He's dead?"

Morgan nodded.

Hardy looked out of the corner of his eye as he thought, a smirk slowly creeping across his face, "It doesn't matter. You're one of _them_…. This will be revenge against the whole of the Chicago PD… I know how you lot get when one of your own gets it."  
>"I'm not a police officer." Morgan growled.<p>

"As good as…." Hardy shrugged.

Morgan watched as he reached into his back pocket, producing a small switchblade. He took a sharp intake of breath and his torso tensed up as Hardy began to walk towards him, releasing the blade as he did.

As Hardy stood behind him, Morgan breaths became rapid, a mixture of fear and the effects of the cold water on his skin. He flinched as he saw Hardy's hands in font of his face, and a split second later, everything went dark as fabric was pulled tight over his eyes.

"Why are you doing this Hardy?" Morgan asked between gasps of air.

He felt Hardy's rancid, warm breath upon his ear, "Because I want you to suffer the way my father did before he died. I told you." He whispered.

"You talk like your father was an innocent man. You know as well as I do that he got away with a lot more than what he was put in jail for."

"That's not the point….." Hardy spat out with venom. "…He wouldn't have been killed if the cops hadn't set him up for those murders."

Before Morgan could respond, his body almost jumped out of it's skin as a wave of ice cold water was thrown over him once again. He started shaking violently, his senses one by one almost shutting down…. The body's natural reaction to keep all of it's energies focused on keeping warm.

Morgan knew soon though, his body would shut down entirely… he had to keep focused.

"Hardy…." He spluttered, "…. Your father would have been in prison regardless of whether he was found guilty of three or thirteen murders."

As the last word left his lips, Morgan's entire body tensed and he cried out in pain, feeling the blade cut into his back….

"Because….." Hardy started, as he carved into Morgan's back, "…..the man who killed him… was the father of one of the women my father was convicted of killing. He did it for revenge. But I know he didn't kill her because I was with him when he was supposed to have done it. So if they hadn't set him up, he wouldn't have died the way he did."

Morgan scrunched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth; the pain and his body's fight so overbearing that he couldn't focus enough to utter another word. Instead he clenched his fists so hard that his own nails gouged into his palms and prayed that it would be over soon.

~~CM~~

"_Sir, Hardy's turned his phone back on. I'm sending the location to your cell now. Looks like a disused factory."_ Garcia said, desperately, on the other end of the line to Hotch.

"Is he moving?"

"_I don't know. It was only on for a couple of minutes."_

"Ok, call Prentiss and give her the location too. Get her to meet us there."

"_Of course Sir, I'll call her now."_

"And tell her to wait for us before doing anything."

"_Yes Sir…. Oh and sir…. Please bring him back safe."_

Hotch could hear her voice breaking. It pained him that she was sat all alone back at Quantico, watching and hearing all of this going on, with no-one to lean on. Usually Morgan would be the one on the end of the line, reassuring her…. calming her, but not this time…...

"I promise I'm doing my best Garcia." Hotch said softly before ending the call.

He turned to Rossi, "We got a location. Come on. Prentiss will meet us there."

"What about JJ and Reid?" The older Agent asked.

"I'm leaving them with what they're doing. We can take a police team with us."

"Ok let's go."

~~CM~~

"Garcia?" Emily answered as she stood next Morgan's SUV.

"_I got a location on hardy's phone. I've sent it to your cell. Hotch is on his way."_

"Who's closest?" She asked as she began to jog towards her own vehicle.

"_You are._ _They're about ten minutes behind you."_

"Ok." Emily said, putting the key in the ignition, about to hang up the call.

"_Oh Emily…..?_ Garcia quickly added, "…._Hotch says to wait for him before you do anything."_

"Sure." The brunette replied unconvincingly.

"_Emily?"_

"Yes Garcia. I'll let you know when I get there."

The tyres of the SUV screeched, causing the group of cops huddled in the dead end street all to turn and watch Emily's vehicle speed off in to the night.

~~CM~~

Emily parked the SUV a block away from the factory and made the rest of the way on foot. She looked up to the top of the desolate and dilapidated building which looked to be about seven or eight floors. She pushed on the front door, but it was locked tight, so she made her way around the side and found a fire exit which had been left ajar.

Creeping inside, she could hear the wind whistling through brick lined hallways above her. She closed her eyes to heighten her sense of hearing, but there was no need. Only a few seconds later she heard what she had no doubt were Morgan's screams.

Jumping back outside of the door, she dialled Garcia, in her mind knowing she was wimping out of calling Hotch. She had no time for the debate…

"_You're there…?"_ Garcia stated at the other end.

"Yes, listen, I'm going in."

"_But Hotch said to wait Emily."_

"I know, but I can hear Morgan. I'm not waiting. Just let them know ok?"

"_But Emily, you should wait for them. What if you get hurt as well?"_

"Garcia, I can hear him. You really want me to wait?"

There was silence at the other end. The techie didn't know how to answer that. She wanted both…. But she couldn't have both.

"I'm gonna go now ok? Just ring Hotch."

"_Ok but be careful."_ Garcia's voice almost weak and most definitely scared.

~~CM~~

"_Rossi, you have to hurry."_ Garcia's voice panicked down the phone… She too was wimping out of calling Hotch. In her mind she justified it as she assumed he would be driving.

"What's wrong Garcia? Rossi responded, Hotch immediately glancing over as he drove, hearing the concern in his partner's voice.

"_Emily's gone in."_

"What?"

"_She said she could hear Morgan. Please just hurry Rossi."_

Rossi cut the call off and turned to Hotch, "Prentiss has gone in. She could hear Morgan in there."

"For gods sake… Get her on the phone Dave."

~~CM~~

As she crept up the first flight of stairs, she felt the vibrations of her cell against her hip. Quickly grabbing it from her pocket, she looked at the screen to see Rossi's name flashing at her. Ignoring the call would panic them, but taking it ran the risk of being heard. So she cancelled the call and tapped a text message….

'_Had to go in. Can hear Morgan. Just hurry.'_

She took every step through the dark, cold corridors slowly, with her glock raised. Her breaths were deep and she had to concentrate hard to make sure they were silent. The brick walls were dripping with water leaking from the rusty copper pipes that lined the ceilings and the stone floors were covered in rubble and a concoction of discarded trash. Watching every step and painstakingly checking each room she went past, took all the effort and concentration she could muster.

Her head snapped up and she looked ahead hearing something being scraped along the concrete floor just a few yards ahead of her.

She quickened her pace as best she could and made to the source of the noise. Stopping at the mouth of the open door she heard deep, raspy breaths and the sounds of someone struggling… that someone struggling she had no doubt was Morgan.

Taking it slow, she peeped her head just slightly into the open doorway. She swallowed hard seeing Morgan blindfolded, bare chested and tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the room. His flesh was covered in what looked like a hundred bloodied nicks, cuts and scrapes and his entire body was shaking violently as the wind blew round and round the room.

When she was sure there was no one else in the room with him, she rushed to him, his body tensing as he sensed someone with him.

"Morgan it's me." She whispered as she got just a foot away from him, leaning down.

"Emily?" He breathed in relief.

"Listen, I'm going to remove the blindfold. Ok?" She told him softly.

He nodded and she gently took hold of either side of the dirty rag tied around his head. As she slowly revealed his eyes, he immediately shut them tight and grimaced as the moonlight streaming in through the broken window hit his pupils.

"Are you ok? To walk I mean." She asked.

"I'm just so cold….." He shuddered, "….I can't feel anything."

She could see immediately he was disorientated and in bad shape.

"Do you know if Hardy's still here?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He stuttered.

Emily began to remove her jacket, but was interrupted hearing the footsteps making towards them.

"Shit he's coming…." She said, pulling her jacket back on to her shoulders.

"Emily….." He said, teeth chattering, his lips practically blue, "…there could be two of them."

"Ok, I'm going to put this back on you…." She began, placing the rag back around the back of his head. But before covering his eyes, she leant in further and looked straight into them, "…. I'm not leaving you ok? I'll be right here in the room." She assured.

He nodded. His eyes confused and full of fear.

She quickly tied the fabric and stepped back into the corner of the room, hidden from sight by the inward opening door and raised her glock in front of her.

She felt helpless as she watched Morgan's body automatically tense in fear, hearing Hardy enter the room and he shook more and more forcefully, his breaths becoming erratic once again.

Her eyes immediately were drawn to the glimmer of the reflection off the blade of the knife sticking out of the Hardy's back pocket, but before she barely had time to acknowledge it she saw Hardy lift his arms, pouring another bucket of cold water over Morgan who writhed under it, gasping for air once again.

"Hardy! Don't move!" Emily shouted, aiming the glock at the side of his head.

His head shot around to meet her stare, but it was momentary as he began to reach to his back pocket. Before he could even touch the blade, a shot rang out and he slumped to the floor, screaming out in pain.

"Emily?" Morgan almost cried out.

"It's ok, I'm here…." She reassured, racing over to Hardy.

"You bitch! I'm gonna bleed to death." Hardy yelled at her, grasping his bleeding shoulder.

"I wish…" She said dragging him to the side of the room where she handcuffed him to the pipe, "….Would save us all a lot of time and money….. But no, you're going to pay for all that you've done."

Ignoring his continued ramblings, she slipped her jacket off her shoulders as she went back to Morgan and placed it around him. His skin was rock hard and ice cold to the touch and she wondered how he hadn't already gone into shock. She removed the blindfold once again and placed her hands gently on each side of his face locking her eyes on his, "You're gonna be ok, aright?" She said gently and he nodded back.

She pulled out her cell and dialled Hotch.

"_We've just pulled up outside. Where are you?"_ He said sternly.

"Second floor. I need a medic for Morgan and can you bring the first aid kit from the car. Make sure it has a space blanket."

"_And Hardy?"_ Hotch asked.

"I've got him here."

She replaced the cell in her pocket and walked around the back of Morgan, "We'll get you out of here any minute now…." She told him gently, untying the ropes from around his wrists which were red raw from where the skin had rubbed off against the coarse tethers, "… Hotch is just outside."

As his arms became free and he pulled them back in front of him, he slumped forward letting out a gasp of relief. He leant his elbows on his knees and buried his face into his hands that were drained of any colour as a result of lack of circulation.

All she could do was keep one arm around him and one hand gripped to his, trying her best to keep him warm with her body heat, waiting for help to arrive.

~~CM~~

In the hospital corridor, Hotch, Rossi and Emily stood as the Doctor approached.

"Agent Hotchner?" The tall dark haired man asked, holding a hand out to the unit chief who stepped forward.

"Yes, how's he doing?" He asked, taking the doctor's hand.

"He'll be ok. He has the onset of hypothermia, but you got to him just in time. Once his body temperature is stable, he will be free to go."

"What about his injuries?" Rossi enquired.

"We've treated those. There's no major injury, but the amount of them is significant. As long as he stays on the anti-biotics we will give him and keeps the wounds clean, they will heal fine. They will just be uncomfortable for him for a while."

"Can we see him?" Emily asked.

"Sure, but try and keep the numbers down please. He does need some rest."

Emily looked to Hotch as the Doctor walked away, "Go on….." The Unit chief said to her, nodding towards Morgan's door. "…We'll be in in a few minutes. I need to call JJ."

As Emily walked away, Rossi stood, hands in pockets, looking lost in thought.

"Something on your mind Dave?" Hotch asked.

"You know we're going to have to tell Morgan about what Barr said before we go to press."

Hotch frowned, but nodded his head slowly, "At least we can tell him his father wasn't involved in the set up. It was Ron Castle's doing along with Barr. The others had nothing to do with it."

The older profiler stood, staring at the ground, rubbing one finger along his chin.

"What you thinking?" Hotch asked.

"It just doesn't feel right…." Rossi started, looking back up to Hotch, "….We're going to make Carl Hardy out to be some sort of martyr and the officers on that team will all be hung out to dry. The press won't care only two of them were involved. Carl Hardy was an evil monster who got away with killing a lot more people than he was ever convicted for. He _did_ get what he deserved."

"It doesn't change the fact he was set up for several of those murders. They withheld evidence." Hotch stated.

"You don't think the means justified the end in this case?" Rossi mused, looking at Hotch.

Hotch stared at Rossi, his mind on overdrive until the moment was interrupted by JJ walking towards them at a rapid pace.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's ok…." Rossi assured, "….They've treated him. There's no lasting damage. He'll just need some rest."

"Oh good." She sighed with relief.

"Are Morgan's family with you?" The older Agent asked.

"Yeah, I got them to wait downstairs whilst I found out what was happening. I wasn't sure what they'd be faced with up here."

"Well you can go and get them. They can see him now." Hotch told her.

"Ok, but Hotch, the press have been on to me. They want some sort of statement."

"What did you get from Harrington earlier? We haven't had chance to go over it all since this snowballed."

JJ shook her head, "It was pointless. She couldn't even remember speaking to an officer about a murder. Too many years of abusing her body with narcotics I'm afraid. Her brain's fried… What did you guys get from Barr?"

"Nothing….." Hotch spat out quickly earning a subtle look of confusion from Rossi, "… Nothing of any significance."

"Oh right… may be Reid will have something."

"I forgot all about Reid." Hotch said, pulling his cell from his pocket and dialling.

"_Hotch?"_ The young Doctor answered at the other end.

"Reid."

"_How's Morgan?" _

"He's fine. Few cuts and bruises, but he'll be ok…. You can finish up now. Come and meet us at the hospital."

"_But Hotch I've found something else."_

"Reid, we don't need anything else."

"_But…"_

"Reid, just put the file away and give it back to the Detective. It's not needed."

"_Ok Hotch. No problem."_ Reid answered with confusion.

Hotch replaced the cell in his top jacket pocket and looked to JJ, "You get the Morgan's then come and find me. We can pen something up for the press."

~~CM~~

"Hey how you doing?" Emily asked softly, smiling at Morgan as she walked in through the door.

"I've been better…." He said with a small chuckle, "I'm pretty sore, my head's banging and I really wanna get out of this damn awful hospital gown."

"I dunno…." She started with a quick raise of her eyebrows, "….I find them quite sexy. Particularly the hole at the back." The brunette laughed.

"Ha ha… Very funny Emily…. how about you make yourself useful and pass me that drink."

"Hey, just because you're sitting in a hospital bed doesn't mean I suddenly become your maid." She teased.

Morgan stuck out his bottom lip in a mocking pout as she passed him the hot tea and sat at his bedside, taking a contemplative breath.

"What's up?" He asked.

She shifted her body round to face him straight on, looking him in the eyes, that were now so much more full of life than just an hour or so ago, "Listen, I know I have absolutely no right to say this to you, but please don't go off like that again."

His gaze fell downward as he thought and then looked up to meet hers once again, "I had to." He whispered.

"I know…" She nodded, "….And I don't blame you for what you did. But I guess I now know a little of how I made you feel when I did it….. and I'm so sorry."

"Ditto." He said with an apologetic smile.

"How about we make a pact….?" Emily began, "…Next time, we tell each other before doing anything stupid. Ok?"

"Next time?" He said with a raised brow.

"Ok, hopefully there won't be one." She conceded.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then looked down to her hand that was resting on the bed, "Buy yeah…." He whispered, brushing the top of her hand with his fingertips, "…...I'll make that pact with you."

"Good." She smiled.

"And thank you Emily…. for coming for me. You saved my life." His voice quiet, deep and his words full of sincerity. He knew he had probably cheated death today.

"I guess I owed you." She laughed warmly.

As he laughed back, there was then a light knock at the door which caused Morgan to look up and Emily to swivel round in her chair.

Fran Morgan poked her head around the door, "I ok to come in?"  
>"Of course mama." Morgan said, sitting up a little more.<p>

Emily stood up to face the worried looking woman, swallowing hard with a wash of guilt flashing across her face as she made eye contact with her.

Fran glanced from the brunette to her son, with his tired, drained face and body that if not covered with plaster, was a dark purple colour.

"You told me he'd be safe." Fran directed at Emily. Her voice was quiet after the shock of seeing her son in such a state.

"Mrs Morgan I'm sorry…." Emily almost pleaded.

"No mama…" Morgan said sitting up further, wincing at the pain as he moved, "…..It's not Emily's fault. I tricked her and went off on my own. Please don't blame her….. She was the one who found me."

The two women locked stare. Emily's eyes full of apology, Fran Morgan's still full of fear. Just because he was ok this time, didn't mean she wasn't petrified this could happen over and over again.

The older woman gently touched the back Emily's hand as the profiler picked at her fingers nervously, "I'm sorry Emily. I shouldn't have said that. Thank you for finding him."

"Please don't thank me Mrs Morgan."

"Fran please."

Emily gave a nod, stepping aside, as Fran made for her son's bedside.

"Where's Sarah and Desiree?" Morgan asked as is mother wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to scrunch his face up in pain. He caught Emily's gaze as he opened his eyes and winked at her, earning a small, but warm smile.

"They're outside baby. They would only let one visitor in at a time."

Morgan chuckled, "Looks like they forgot about you Emily."

"Yeah… um, I should go and leave you two alone." She said, beginning to edge out of the room.

Fran Morgan turned back to her, "Oh no dear. Don't go. I want someone to witness the telling off he's gonna get from me right now."

Emily laughed, while Morgan protested, but to no avail. Standing in the corner of the room, she felt like an intruder, watching in on a families' private moment as Fran Morgan fussed over her son.

Emily was about to quietly slip away, when Fran turned to her, "I was just wondering… When I cook that chicken dinner, would you like to come?"

"I err…." She glanced at Morgan, who smiled at her, "…I don't know if I'll be able to."

"Yes you will….."

Hotch's voice came from behind her as he entered the room.

"Morgan, they're ready to discharge you… on the proviso that you will have plenty of rest. You can go back to you mother's tonight." The unit chief continued.

Morgan waved his Unit Chief away, "I'll be fine Hotch."  
>"That may be so, but you're not coming back with us. You'll stay here for a few days."<p>

"But…"

Hotch held up his hand to hush the Agent sat on the bed, "No arguments."  
>"Thank you Agent Hotchner….." Fran Morgan said, smiling. "…. I'd invite all of you for dinner, but I don't have…"<p>

Hotch held his hands up to her, "Don't be silly, you can borrow Prentiss for a couple of hours this evening. She can finish her reports in the morning. We will start tonight… Do you mind if we just have a couple of minutes with Derek before we go Mrs Morgan?"

"Of course. I'll go and let the girls know how Derek is."

As Fran Morgan left the room, the rest of the team came in.

"I thought it was one visitor at a time." Morgan stated.

"Well, the badge helps… " Rossi began, "….and Reid giving that pretty nurse the eye sealed the deal."

"Hey!" Reid protested as the room chuckled.

"Proud of you kid." Morgan said, earning a roll of the eyes from Emily and JJ.

The blond then walked over to the small television on the wall as the base of Morgan's bed.

"The press release should be on the news any second now." She said, flicking through the channels. "…Here it is."

"_Earlier today it was claimed by this man, Trevin Hardy, that his father Carl Hardy, was set up by Chicago Police Department over thirty years ago for several murders. The FBI has released this statement….. Carl Hardy was serving a life sentence for thirteen murders, but was recently killed in prison. The claims of his son, Trevin Hardy, have not been founded and Trevin Hardy is currently in custody for the murder of five innocent members of the public and the aggravated assault of a FBI Agent. This man will face the full wrath of the United States Criminal Justice System."_

Hotch was the first to look at Morgan as the newsreader finished talking and the younger Agent felt his stare and looked up to meet it, "Thanks Hotch." He said with a small, but grateful smile.

"Morgan, your father was not corrupt. There's nothing to thank me for…."

As the Unit Chief turned he caught the smile and approving nod from Rossi.

"Ok guys, we better be getting back to the station. Prentiss you stay here with the patient." Hotch directed.

"You sure that's ok?" Emily asked.

"Sure… Enjoy my good mood while it lasts."

Morgan and Emily both looked to Hotch with confusion, joined by the rest of the team.

"What do you mean?" Emily inquired.

"When you get back to Quantico Morgan, the two of you are both doing recertification training."

"What?" Morgan exclaimed.

"Well neither of you seem to be able to follow protocol, so I think you both need a refresher."

"Very funny Hotch." Emily said with small laugh.

"Oh no, I'm not joking." He assured her.

"But I'm a trainer….." Morgan argued.

"Yeah a trainer who can't follow the rules himself… Even more reason for a refresher."

Morgan and Emily just looked at Hotch, mouths agape, realising he wasn't kidding. Their team mates and friends trying to hide their amusement at their misfortune.

"Well we'll be off then." Hotch said, signalling to the others with a smirk.

"You two enjoy your evening." Rossi said.

Emily shot him a sarcastic smile as he turned and caught up to Hotch.

"You did the right thing." The older profile said to Hotch as they walked out of the room.

Hoch nodded hesitantly. It would take a little while for him to get straight in his mind that he had absolutely done the right thing.

"Ooh Reid. Did you get me that thing?" Emily called to the young Doctor as he followed behind Rossi and Hotch.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot…" He began, pulling a large thick brown envelope from under his arm, "… here you go."

"Thanks….." She said with a smile, "…..I'll see you later."

As she watched the last of their friends leaving, she turned to face Morgan and looked at him, swallowing nervously.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I don't know if I did the right thing, but I got you something." She said taking the few steps toward the bed.

"In that envelope?" He said, pointing to the thick package she was gripping tightly.

"Yeah… it's um… well it's your father's police file."

Morgan's brow dipped in confusion, "I don't understand."

"I thought you might like to read it and may be share it with your family."

Morgan just stared at her and she felt a wave of nervousness flow through her wondering if she'd done the right thing.

"When we didn't know where you were, I was talking to an old Detective, just coming up for retirement. When he was a rookie, he knew of your father. He made a comment about betting his file would be a good read because of everything he achieved…. Anyway, to cut a long story short, he got it for me. Strictly speaking, we shouldn't have it, so I need to give it him back before we leave, but if you want you can look at it tonight."

She handed the envelope to him and he held it with both hands, just staring at it.

"I mean you don't have to…." She said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "…I can take it back tonight."

Morgan looked up to her. His eyes were big and she thought he looked a little scared. He shook his head, "No…. I don't want you to take it back. I wanna read it….. Thank you Emily… It's really thoughtful."

"You're welcome. Your father sounds like a wonderful man. Someone to be very proud of."

She had of course made sure Detective Bower had removed anything from the file that would upset them… but she thought the Morgan's deserved to remember and may be learn some new things Jo Morgan did as a police officer. He served his country and his city with honor and integrity.

"Right come on then you…." Emily said, picking up Morgan's go bag that Reid had bought with him, "….Get changed. I want some of this famous chicken dinner."

Morgan chuckled and slowly got up off the bed, taking the holdall from the brunette. He turned and started to make his way to the bathroom to get changed, calling back to her.

"I hop you're not peeking at the hole in the back of this gown you." He chuckled.

**Ok… hope you liked how this ended. **

**Firstly, I'd love to know what you think morally about them not revealing Hardy was set up… do you think they were right to do it?**

**Sorry to any shippers out there… this was never going to be about Morgan & Emily getting together… just their friendship. **

**I don't know if I'm cut out for the case fic thing… I've got to say it is so much more of a challenge, but is more rewarding. I'm just not sure if this was exciting enough or flowed well…..**

**And by the way, I'd written the bit about the training before 7x15 aired ;)**


End file.
